Hawkeye
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Kate, el nuevo Hawkeye, y sus vivencias al lado de su maestro. ¿Por qué motivo las cosas tienen que ser como ellos dicen? ¿Que una menor no puede enamorarse? ¿Qué importa si él tiene treinta y muchos y ella dieciseis? Mis más sinceras disculpas.
1. Kate

_Razones hay muchas. La intención es seguir adelante._

_**Disclaimer. **__Nada me pertenece, quizá la trama y solo un poco._

**Hawkeye.**

**Capítulo I.**

_Kate._

Honestamente, no sé cómo comenzar con esto, no quiero verme como Spiderman diciendo pifarradas intranscendentales en un monólogo lleno de paja absurda; puedo comenzar puteando al sujeto que dijo que el dinero compraba la felicidad. Que le den por el culo, como dice el anciano. El dinero no da felicidad, te lo puede decir a alguien que nació en la opulencia.

Katherine Bishop nació en la opulencia; nació, si, de una madre que miraba como un accesorio de moda a su propio vástago, y de un padre que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se escribía su nombre. En serio, mi madre me ponía encima vestimenta digna de un chihuahua de Beverly Hills para que así combinara con sus lujosos atuendos, exhibiéndome como su piedra preciosa más preciada en una burda imitación a sus amigas y artistas de moda. Pasando la puerta de entrada de la casa, yo era problema de la niñera.

Agradezco a nana Vivi, que fue la que forjó mi carácter.

Mis padres, siempre ocupados con su trabajo, viajes exóticos y spás anti estrés me llenaban de regalos y artilugios que yo no conocía ni había pedido, tratando de compensar la soledad en la que me tenían sumida, donde yo gritaba por algo de su atención: mi habitación estaba plagada de juguetes y dulces, un paraíso para un niño cuyo mundo estaba destinado a ser de dicha y felicidad. Solo una cosa agradezco a mis padres, de entre todas las actividades que se encargaron de llenar mi agenda para mantenerme siempre ocupada, puesto que sin ella yo no hubiese llegado a donde estaba. A los siete años me enviaron a una escuela de arquería.

Era buena, muy buena. Torneos ganados, arcos bellísimos dados por capital de mis padres, casi la perfección en cada tiro; sin embargo, rodeada de toda esa atención de la que estuve necesitada la mayor parte de mi vida consciente, a los quince años comprendí todo, gracias a nana Vivi, y a la arquería, sí.

Nana Vivi me mostró el mundo en el que vivía, el absurdo de la opulencia y la pobreza, la soledad, la incomprensión en la que me veía sumida; ella tenía un esposo y dos hijos, humildes y buenos, con los que conviví (casi en secreto, si mis padres se enteraban de que iba a esos barrios bajos…) y traté como hermanos. Anhelaba que mis padres pudiesen ver la belleza de la simplicidad que hay en el mundo en vez de vivir en las frivolidades, y solo lograba ir a campamentos de verano de dos semanas, como quien quiere deshacerse de una mascota fastidiosa.

En un entrenamiento me encontraba sumamente centrada, puesto que estaba por romper mi marca personal, y cientos de miradas estaban sobre mí. Estaba segura de que lo lograría con suma facilidad. Sin embargo, algo lejano llamó mi atención, distrayéndome completamente de los tiros de mis demás compañeros; ubiqué a Claudia, una excelente estudiante que estaba en mi misma escuela pero en diferente grado, especial porque ella estaba becada por excelencia. Estaba abrazada a su maletín escolar, el rostro asustado, mientras era asediada por dos engreídos de su clase… ella no había hecho nada malo, tan solo destacarse entre los demás, pero para ellos era aberrante el hecho de que una chica de baja categoría (económica) estuviese en su escuela.

Me enfurecí. Era mi turno. Alcé el arco y apunté sin pensarlo, conmovida por aquella visión, divisando que aquél par comenzaba a empujar a Claudia, trayéndola de un lado a otro como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Solté la flecha, y ésta voló limpiamente a donde yo deseaba, clavándose en el tronco de un árbol justo a escasos centímetros del rostro de uno de ellos.

-Bullseye.

Aquellos tontos se asustaron, y estoy segura de que ella también al no esperarse aquello, pero no importaba, puesto que eso había ahuyentado al par que la molestaba; descubrí que la sensación que me provocó el poder ayudarla me hizo llenarme de forma benéfica. Eso quería, ese era mi fin. Ese era mi destino. Perdí mi record, pero gané mi futuro.

Y, sobre todo, porque ese día el viejo me estaba observado. Sin duda, era el destino diciéndome que quería que siguiera el buen camino.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La primera vez que miré al anciano, éste se había presentado ante mí como un notable instructor… ¡Qué finta de maestro! Parecía no rasurarse (o planchar ropa) a menudo, el cabello claro crespo que no parecía conocer un peine, su chaqueta de piel café, su camisola guinda y el pantalón de mezclilla. Obviamente no me lo creí, y se me notó en la cara, por lo que él se limitó a mostrarme sus habilidades en silencio; cuando tensó el arco, supe de inmediato que no era un maestro, sino alguien que estaba más allá de ser un profesional.

-Eres buena. –Me dijo, con un aire bastante jovial. –No porque sobresalgas del arco, tienes algo más que me interesa. Nos estaremos viendo.

-¿Quién es usted? –Cuestioné. Realmente estaba asombrada.

Él había sonreído de repente, y a mí me pareció una persona solitaria. Así como lo era yo.

-Clint. Clint Barton. ¿Y tú nombre, señorita?

-Kate Bishop.

-Bien, Kate, un placer. Cuídate.

Ese sujeto no debía pasar los cuarenta, pero se miraba cansado, como si su vida hubiese sido muy apresurada y angustiosa. Pronto me tocaría descubrir quién era ese sujeto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron dos o tres meses de eso, en donde, no mentiré, tras la visita de Clint Barton me esmeré muchísimo en el tiro con arco. Pasó mi cumpleaños dieciséis y un automóvil con una tarjeta que tenía mal escrito mi nombre, ese tipo de situaciones que me hacen pensar que fui bebé de probeta y no concebida con amor. Me reuní con el anciano en una cafetería escolar, bastante público y bullicioso para mi gusto; pude haber rechazado ir con él (capaz era un secuestrador o un pedófilo), pero en mi cabeza tenía tatuada la imagen de él sosteniendo el arco, partiendo mi flecha a la mitad.

-¿No eres muy joven para beber café, Kate?

-Claro que no. –Hice una mueca, pero no me disgustaba el sujeto.

-¿Por qué crees que te he llamado?

-Bueno, creo que es un caza talentos o algo por el estilo.

No creía eso; estaba nadando el mar de la incertidumbre. Él había reído tras mis palabras, sin mirarme, mientras jugueteaba con la taza de café que tenía en frente. De repente se me antojaba como que ese sujeto no era muy serio como se hacía ver, puesto que ya me había encrespado los nervios con su curiosa actitud.

-¿Quién es usted realmente y qué busca de mí? –Cuestioné sintiendo un poco de fuerza en mi voz.

-Si te lo digo, probablemente no vas a creérmelo y me tacharás de loco, así que dejaré que las imágenes hablen por mí, ¿te parece?

Antes de que yo pudiese objetar algo, me lanzó una credencial a la mesa, una identificación; la miré unos momentos antes de tomarla entre mis dedos, incrédula con lo que veía. Shield. El viejo trabajaba en Shield, en el programa denominado Avengers. El arquero de Avengers.

-Hawkeye. –Pronuncié, incrédula.

-Te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo, Kate. Me interesa entrenarte un poco más, afinar esa hermosa habilidad que tienes. Y, sobre todo, hay algo que los demás no poseen que tú sí.

-Está bromeando. –Dije por mero reflejo.

-Nada más alejado a la realidad. Pero, al final, es tu decisión la que decidirá, así que piénsalo bien y detenidamente, ¿te parece?

Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Cabe de más decir que no lo pensé demasiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Les dije a mis padres que tomaría clases privadas de arquería, solo por costumbre, a lo que ellos respondieron dándome una cantidad extra de dinero, como era su costumbre. Así que, saliendo de clase, me vi en la entrada del departamento del anciano, arco en mano, sintiéndome absurdamente nerviosa.

-Kate. –Saludó al abrirme la puerta. –Me alegro que hayas venido.

Entré envuelta en un silencio y casi de forma defensiva, los nervios, supongo. Observé su departamento detenidamente; no era un caos, pero era evidente que él no se esmeraba mucho a la hora de acomodar. No tenía muchos muebles, pero los que tenía eran de gran calidad, señal de que el hombre realmente debía ganar bien. Me quedé de pie al lado de una bella barra de granito oscuro, mientras veía como él se acomodaba aquella chaqueta de piel color café oscuro.

-Salgamos un momento, ¿te parece? –Pidió con jovialidad.

Dejé las cosas sobre la barra y le seguí, curiosa pero sin temor. Salimos a una amplia terraza, la cual tenía una increíble vista hacia otros edificios departamentales y rascacielos adyacentes, puesto que nos encontrábamos en la parte más alta del edificio departamental. Apuntó a la punta de uno de ellos, a más de 100 metros, donde había una vistosa antena de comunicaciones.

-Está lejos para mi arco, y para mi vista. –Objeté.

En silencio el viejo se había inclinado para tomar su arco, extendiéndolo en un elegante movimiento, una beldad esbelta en negro y cromado que me dejó boquiabierta. Tomó una flecha y tensó el arco casi distraídamente.

-Tienes que confiar un poco más, Kate. Si no tienes seguridad en ti misma, fracasarás.

Estaba asombrada. Aquél hombre soltó la flecha, y ésta llegó limpiamente a la antena tras hacer una bella parábola en el aire. Era asombroso, verlo tan brillante con el arco en mano. Me propuse a ser lo que él quería de mí.

Anciano loco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	2. Dos

**Capítulo II.**

Aquella niñita con ojos de zafiro sin duda, traía un poco de luz al departamento; era obstinada, presuntuosa, bastante desconfiada… pero era muy observadora y noble, algo inusual en su clase económica. Kate se esmeraba en darle gusto, casi de forma infantil, y él se esmeraba en hacer parecer que todo era perfecto en su vida; pero, como en toda situación en la que dos personas conviven demasiado, las cosas tienden a salir a flote de forma automática y hasta normal.

-Viejo. –Kate abrió la puerta del departamento con la llave que él mismo le había dado. –No me digas que sigues dormido a las tres de la tarde…

Pasó entre los desacomodados muebles, penumbra, ropa y otras cosas indescifrables (y que realmente no quería saber por su bienestar mental); algo contrariada, esperaba que la visión que esperaba de su maestro no fuese peor que la ocasión en que lo encontró besándose con una chica desconocida a la que tenía contra la pared. El horror. Duró días sin pararse en ese lugar.

-Clint. –Volvió a llamar, sintiendo un espantoso hormigueo en el estómago al recordar aquello. –Clint, ¿estás en casa?

-Estoy. –Dijo una grave voz entre la penumbra.

Pegó un grito de susto, retrocediendo hasta que perdió el equilibro con algo que parecía una bota, cayendo sentada al suelo pegada a la pared, moviendo un tanto la cortina que cubría el ventanal y dejando pasar un poco de luz solar; Clint estaba tirado boca abajo en el sofá, con solo un ajustado pantalón negro y una bota puesta, parcialmente dormido. Levantó la cabeza parcialmente, contemplando a la niña de negro y largo cabello con el uniforme escolar color gris y cara de susto, sosteniendo su arco en la derecha y la mochila escolar en la izquierda.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué hora es? –Cuestionó con la mayor calma del mundo.

-Las tres, anciano. –Frunció el ceño, sumamente molesta y con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. -¿Qué no se supone que los adultos mayores duermen menos horas y madrugan?

-No cuando llegas a las cuatro de la mañana. –Se incorporó en el sofá, tomando asiento en éste, visiblemente dolorido.

-Igual son demasiadas horas durmiendo. –Kate se levantó también, dejando a un lado del sofá su mochila, y se encaminó hacia la cocina como si fuese su costumbre. -¿Al menos fue productiva la noche?

-Exitosa, si. Pero muy cansada.

Como costumbre, Kate abrió todas las cortinas (fulminándolo), y se puso a revisar a su maestro en busca de heridas visibles al arrodillarse en el sofá, a su lado. Ante las quejas de su maestro, se fue a la cocina por el botiquín que guardaba arriba del refrigerador, para así comenzar a llenarlo de alcohol y vendas, como era su costumbre cuando volvía de misiones donde parecía no tener cuidado consigo mismo.

-Kate, ¿podrías ser más sutil? –Bromeó con ella, mientras la chica le pasaba el antiséptico por un rasguño de la cara.

-Soy sutil, tú eres el quejumbroso, viejo. –Le pegó una cinta en la herida, haciéndole una suave presión para evitar que lloriqueara nuevamente. –Ya está, ¿has comido algo?

La chica se incorporó sin esperar respuesta, sabiendo cuál era la respuesta, y se dirigió la cocina, juntando y acomodando todas las cosas que estaban tiradas y desordenadas a su paso, para comenzar a hurgar con mucha familiaridad sin temor a encontrar algo indeseado (estaba curada de espanto con todo lo que había descubierto de él); Clint tuvo que sonreírle, incorporándose también, tronadera de huesos correspondiente, colocándose despreocupadamente una camiseta interior sin mangas color gris, nada complacido con que la niña le viera las cicatrices del torso (otra vez).

-No, solo llegué y me tiré a dormir. –Se recargó en la barra, ignorando su punzante dolor por cada una de sus heridas, observándola. –No tienes por qué hacer esto, Kate.

-No tengo qué, pero me da la gana hacerlo. –Le miró apenas de reojo, cerrando el refrigerador tras haber cerrado algunas cosas. –Me siento cómoda haciéndolo, además de que en casa no me dejan mover un dedo… en todo caso, te conviene, anciano, así que no te estés quejando.

-¡Pero si no me he quejado!

-Eres un sinvergüenza, Barton.

-Quién te entiende, mujer. –Pero sonreía.

Le puso una taza con café en frente, volviendo a su labor de preparar emparedados.

-No me conviene que estés dormido mientras me entrenas, aun tengo en mi mente cuando la masacre de aves, anciano.

-No estaba dormido.

-Estabas ebrio, que es peor. –Le puso un plato en frente con varios emparedados. –Y no quiero tener el mismo destino que esas aves.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Katie.

-Solo come.

Lo hizo, porque si estaba muriendo de hambre; mientras, Kate, estresada por el caos en el que estaba viviendo su desaliñado maestro, comenzaba a levantar cosas del suelo y a abrir ventanas para ventilar, al menos hasta que sonó el teléfono fijo. Antes de que su torpe maestro interrumpiera su desayuno-almuerzo, se lanzó a contestarlo, ante la mirada desaprobatoria por parte de él (que tampoco se inmutó demasiado).

-¡Kate!

-¿Diga? –Contestó el teléfono inalámbrico, arrojándose boca abajo en el sofá donde momentos antes estaba tirado su maestro.

-¿Quién habla? –Cuestionó una voz femenina algo fuerte.

-Habla usted con la asistenta personal del señor Barton. –Comenzó, provocando que Clint ahogara una risa por eso. –En este momento no puede atenderle, si gusta dejar un mensaje yo…

-¿Puedes pasarme a Clint por favor? –Ordenó con frialdad la voz.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharla, cortando de golpe todas las palabras que estaban por salirle. Se levantó del sofá con el teléfono en manos, ante la mirada curiosa y extrañada de Clint mientras sorbía un poco de su café, y le extendió el aparato.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate? –Susurró suavemente.

-Una mujer con mala actitud te llama. –Dijo con el mismo tono de voz, intentando que no se le notara que se le había quebrado.

-Oh, Nat. –Tomó el teléfono, llevándoselo al oído de forma automática. –Hola, ¿pasa algo…?

Kate notó cómo el rostro tranquilo de su maestro había cambiado radicalmente al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer a través del auricular, como un adolescente retrasado enamorado… por Dios, tenía 37 años, debía portarse como un anciano de su edad. Descubrió que esa "Nat" le caía bastante mal.

-Es Kate. –Continuó hablando mientras la nombrada salía hacia la terraza. –Si… claro que no, es una niña… ¿en qué concepto me tienes, Tasha? Tú sabes bien que…

Cerró la puerta corrediza de la terraza, harta… ¿celosa? Bah, ni que fuera su novio. Abrió nuevamente la puerta solamente para tomar su arco, sin querer seguir escuchando las cursiladas estúpidas de su maestro, cerrando nuevamente para tomar el altero de flechas y dirigirse a la orilla del barandal, para comenzar a lanzar flechas a una loma adyacente al edificio donde estaban, al fin que no pensaba ir por ellas.

Se relajó cuando sus flechas dieron en el tronco del mismo árbol a 70 metros de distancia; no tenía motivo para sentirse furiosa… aunque, personalmente, prefería a su decidido maestro, no al deprimido idiota que aparecía tras las llamadas de aquella mujer.

-Odio a los hombres. –Susurró para sí.

Se giró parcialmente, contemplando aquél edificio con su cromada antena a 160 metros de distancia (ya había tenido oportunidad de medirla); tomó una flecha y apuntó, sintiendo un hormigueo en los brazos.

"Nat. Natasha. Tasha." Tembló su mano.

-Espera, Kate.

Sintió que Clint le había tomado los brazos suave pero firmemente, acomodándolos correctamente, cosa que le tomó completamente desprevenida.

-Mal. –Exclamó él, dándose cuenta como siempre, mientras se colocaba a su lado. Cuando entraba en su papel de maestro, cambiaba a alguien completamente diferente, como si aquél deprimido sujeto deprimido y desidioso se desvaneciera, dejando al arquero. –Tienes que estar al pendiente de tu alrededor, aleja cualquier pensamiento distractor de ti, enfócate en el objetivo.

-Es difícil contigo a un lado, anciano. –Contestó ella, aun apuntando con la flecha.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Soltó la flecha, y esta cruzó limpiamente el cielo, hasta que una ráfaga de viento inesperada la desvió y se perdió en la nada.

-Me lleva…

-No dejes que las emociones te nuble.

-Lo dice un sujeto que besa el suelo de quien no le corresponde.

Lanzó la flecha siguiente casi al instante, que fue más recta pero aun así no alcanzó su objetivo; Clint había sentido una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

-Aun eres muy joven para comprender lo que es el amor no correspondido. –Contestó, sereno.

-Sí, es verdad. –Alzó la flecha, tras un suspiro cansado. –Ya algún día me tocará eso, ahora tengo otras prioridades.

-Realmente espero que no conozcas ese sentimiento, Kate.

Se detuvo un momento, respirando con calma. Detestaba a esa mujer, detestaba incluso a esa tal Bobby, su ex esposa. Apreciaba a su maestro, como jamás antes había apreciado a alguien, y le enojaba el destino en el que había sido empujado por aquellas mujeres. Odiaba a las mujeres también. Soltó la flecha, y ésta voló limpiamente por el aire, atravesando un ventanal del edificio que estaba más cerca a ellos, provocando una mueca de horror a ambos.

-No creo que se den cuenta que ha venido desde acá. –Kate recuperó la cordura en menos tiempo que su maestro. –Está bastante retirado.

-Bueno, si tienen mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, si podrán.

-Finjamos que esto no pasó.

-Mejor apunta en otra dirección mientras afinas puntería y fuerza.

El resto de la tarde fue de lecciones por parte del arquero.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Días después, Kate tuvo la desdicha de abrirle la puerta a Bárbara Morse; estaba lloviendo afuera, y la hermosísima mujer llevaba encima una elegante gabardina gris, el rubio cabello pulcramente arreglado en ondas suaves, botas de fino tacón y guantes para el frío, contrastando con la adolescente remojado, y, para más inri, con una camiseta holgada y blanca, prestada por su maestro, ya que su uniforme se había mojado sin más en el camino de la escuela al departamiento, además de que el largo cabello negro cubría parcialmente su mirada al haber extraviado su diadema en la carrera.

-Hola, buenas tardes. -Saludó Bobby, aunque era evidente el susto en su rostro por la finta de aquella chiquilla.

-Buenas tardes. -Corespondió el saludo Kate, cordial.

-Disculpa, ¿está Clint en casa?

-Claro, adelante. -Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer. -Usted es Bárbara, ¿no es así?

La mujer entró al departamento, mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si no esperara ver lo que miraba en ese momento. Kate supuso que esperaba más caos, y lo hubiese encontrado si llegaba media hora antes.

-Si, así es... ¿Es que Clint te ha hablado de mi?

-Más o menos. -Cerró la puerta despreocupadamente, guiándole hacia la sala, que por fortuna había liberado de ropa del arquero. -Soy Kate. Clint es mi maestro, antes de que piense cosas extrañas. -Se sonrojó levemente. -La ropa me la ha prestado porque mi uniforme se mojó en el camino.

-Muy típico de él. -Sonrió con amabilidad. -Eres una niña muy cortés, Kate. No dejes que Clint te mal influya demasiado.

-No me ha...

-Katie, creo que tendremos que posponer por lluvia. -Clint salió del baño con solo un pantalón puesto y una toalla alrededor del cuello. -Podemos ir a... Bobby. -Se cortó de golpe al verla.

Hubo cierta tensión, haciendo sentir a Kate que estaba de más entre ellos dos. Clint alcanzó una camisa que estaba colocada sobre uno de los sillones, colocándosela rápidamente, mirándose algo preocupado.

-Creo que me iré ya a casa. -Dijo la adolescente, algo incómoda.

-No, no. Está fuerte la lluvia, saldré yo, ¿me acompañas, Bárbara? -Se dirigió hacia la rubia, tomándole suavemente del brazo para conducirle delicadamente hacia la puerta.

-Claro. -La mujer le siguió con calma.

-Clint. -Susurró Kate, algo contrariada.

-Quédate y espérame, no demoraré demasiado. Es una orden.

Guardó silencio, sintiéndose sumamente molesta. Observó cómo su maestro salía con aquella mujer, dejándola sola en el departamento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	3. Kate II

**III.**

El anciano es un idiota.

A pesar de la lluvia me dispuse a perder todas sus flechas en puntos alejados, en venganza por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara manipular por aquellas mujeres? ¿Por que me siento tan molesta por eso, en todo caso?

Mi maestro no era un mal hombre. Era perezoso, un tanto desordenado, estaba viejo, parecía no rasurarse a menudo, a veces era un completo pervertido... pero era una buena persona. Había una sombra en su sonrisa despreocupada, como si tratara de ocultar lo que sentía. Soledad.

-Pero, ¿adivina qué, anciano? Me doy cuenta, y me crispa los nervios.

Apunté la flecha a la antena, entre la lluvia. Me sentia un tanto egoísta de repente... me sentía molesta con él en todo caso porque se había ido con aquella mujer sin pensarlo, dejándome sola en su departamento. Me dejó sola.

Cuando se me enfrió el coraje, colgué propiamente mi uniforme aun humedecido, esperando que no estuviese tan fresco como para irme a casa (no iba a salir a la calle usando la ropa del viejo); seguía lloviendo fuertemente, el golpeteo de las gotas era intenso sobre el techo laminado que hacía eco hasta dentro del departamento, aun cerrando las puertas corredizas. Me puse a ordenar nuevamente el departamento, incluyendo el tender la cama y guardar toda la ropa limpia que el desobligado no se dignaba a doblar o colgar en el armario.

Maldita cajonera.

Al abrirla para guardar cartera uno (tenía tres el bastardo), así como ciertos accesorios atípicos de un hombre, me encontré un portaretrato boca abajo entre tanto caos; era una bellísima pelirroja, esplendorosa, que miraba al camarógrafo como quien se ve sorprendido por la misma fotografía. Una bella pelirroja.

-Natasha.

Aquella mujer era sumamente hermosa, demasiado, como una especie de modelo de pasarela, fuerte, esplendorosa... ¿era por eso que el anciano estaba tan obsesionado con ella? Y luego Bobby... cerré el cajón y corría al baño para mirarme en el espejo; el cabello negro no tan empapado ya, el cuerpo esbelto sin curva aparente por esa camisa holgada... aunque tampoco hubiese mucha curva femenina bajo esa camisa.

-Bueno, al menos sé por qué no se distrae conmigo...

Pero... ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? El anciano andaba tras mujeres esplendorosas, y yo mirándome como si quisiera interesarle. Era un viejo pervertido... pero era mi maestro al final.

Con la suficiente carga mental (y considerando que eran ya las diez de la noche... el viejo había demorado casi cuatro horas), decidí que debía ponerme el uniforme así húmedoy por fin irme a casa, pensando en no volver en al menos una semana. Había estado saliendo en las noches a probar suerte con cierta compañía, nada nocivo, y sí que había tenido suerte, por supuesto; pensaba sar esa semana para...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, asustándome hasta casi arrancarme un grito; por allí entró mi desaliñado maestro... más ebrio que una cuba de fermento, balanceándose como péndulo a punto de irse de paso. Vi que, en efecto, iba directo a caerse sobre la barra de granito a partirse la crisma (otra vez), así que, sin pensarlo, me arrojé hacia él para intentar sostenerlo.

-¡Clint! ¡Maldito anciano! -Lo jalé de la camisa y fue a estamparse con la pared. -Casi te matas con la barra.

-Au... Katie-Kate, no seas tan ruda. -Se resbaló por la pared hasta caer al suelo, sentado, con la cabeza baja.

-Ibas a golpearte con la barra, so idiota.

-No tienes que ponerte tan neurótica.

-No sé por qué diablos me preocupo por tí, viejo mal agradecido.

-Katie...

Estaba furiosa con él; pude haberlo dejado allí tirado en el suelo para que amaneciera dolorido, como venganza por haberme dejado sola en el departamento y volver en semejante condición... pero tengo corazón de pollo. Pasé su brazo por mis hombros, tragándome su olor a alcohol (al menos no era cerveza, o si lo hubiese dejado tirado y en la lluvia), levantándolo con todo mi esfuerzo.

-Barton, ayúdame, ¿quieres? -Gemí. Estaba viejo, pero pesaba una tonelada.

Me ayudó, pero solo un poco; en el trayecto pensé en todo aquello que aquella mujer pudo haberle dicho o hecho como para que él volviese en esas condiciones... ¿o era que mi maestro era un idiota con las mujeres? No, lo había visto, y jamás lo vi tratando a alguna de forma irrespetuosa, aun en mujeres de mala vida que lo veían tan apuesto y se le echaban encima. ¿Qué era, entonces?

-Me desmayaré...

-Ni se te ocurra, anciano. Pesas mucho.

Literal lo arrojé a la cama tan pronto llegamos a su habitación, casi cayéndome en el acto, escuchando su típico "hmm" de incomodidad; retiré sus botas húmedas y le aflojé un poco la camisa, esperando a que se durmiera ya con eso, mientras miraba hacia donde mi uniforme estaba colgado.

-Eres lo único que me queda, Kate.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía. Me paralicé al escucharle... ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Sentí que mi corazón se había acelerado dentro de mi pecho, tanto que tuve que llevarme la mano libre sobre éste; una oleada de sensaciones espantosas (fríos y calores, como escalofríos) me recorrían el cuerpo, y sentí que las mejillas me comenzaban a arder en calor.

-Estás ebrio. -Susurré. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Claro. -Rió él, adormecido. -Katie... ¿puedo pedirte algo? Es algo de niños, no te alarmes...

-¿Qué quieres, anciano?

-Quédate... hasta que me duerma...

Suspiré, intentando calmar mis emociones. Me retiré los zapatos y me semi recosté a su lado, mirándole detenidamente un poco por encima suyo; al observarlo así, los ojos claros cubiertos por los párpados, la respiración calma, sus gestos relajados... no era tan anciano, si acaso me llevaba veinte años, pero bajo su faceta desaliñada había un gran hombre. Un hombre sumamente bueno, con una sonrisa fácil y contagiosa...

Descubrí que me gustaba.

-No. -Susurré para mi misma. -Eso no puede ser.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme, analizando todo esto que estaba sintiendo. Escuché su respiración tranquila.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuve sueños curiosos. Cosas como jardines llenos de flores coloridos, insectos voladores, un cielo azul y un sol cálido y abrigador. No tuviese nada de extraño sino fuese porque yo no sueño, o más bien no recuerdo mis sueños; era muy reconfortante, podía... podía vivir en ese hermoso sueño por siempre, si no fuese por ese estúpido pitido.

Pitido.

Abrí mis ojos muy a mi pesar, sintiéndome demasiado cómoda como para mover un músculo, envuelta en calidez y tranquilidad; extendí la mano sin molestarme en moverme demasiado hacia donde mi buró, buscando apagar el despertador... encontrando absolutamente nada. Extrañada, quise incorporarme, pero no podía moverme. Lentamente mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la madrugada, y me percaté que estaba en la habitación del anciano. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi y su tranquila respiración en mi frente. Me tenía firmemente abrazada a él, profundamente dormido. La alarma de mi teléfono celular era un aviso de que iba tarde a la escuela.

-Apaga esa mierda. -Escuché que dijo entre sueños.

Me dio un ataque de nervios. Mi maestro estaba abrazándome, tan cerca de él...

-Suéltame un momento para ir a apagarlo. -Me quejé, obstinada.

-Entonces deja que suene... se apagará solo...

Sentí que me ajustó más contra él. Era confortante estar entre sus brazos, fácilmente pude haberme adormecido nuevamente y...

-Clint. -Susurré, aterrada por mis propios pensamientos, mientras le empujaba un poco. -Anciano loco, déjame ir al baño...

-Bien...

Me soltó con lentitud y pereza, girándose parcialmente para seguir durmiendo. Literalmente huí de él, aterrada por mis propias emociones.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	4. Cuatro

_Al gorrioncillo._

**IV.**

El viento estaba fresco, bastante más de lo que le gustaba; contempló a lo lejos su objetivo, silenciosa y perceptiba, sonriendo ampliamente aunque no de genuina alegría, hacía algun tiempo había dejado de sentir eso. Se sentía orgullosa de aquellos sentidos agudos que tenía, aprendidos...

-Niño lindo, veo el objetivo acercarse. -Dijo por el comunicador acomodando sus lentes violetas e intentando apartar el largo cabello negro que le revoloteaba con aquella brisa. -Estén al pendiente.

-Entiendo, Kate. -Escuchó la voz cansada de su compañero. -Esperamos tu señal.

-¿No estabas muy emocionado con esta misión, Loki? No te escucho muy animado.

-Bueno, es que hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto...

-Shh, se acercan. Listos.

Se apoyó en la orilla de la azotea del edificio, sintiendo la blanca bufanda ondear en el cuello asi como el largo cabello negro; tomó una de sus flechas explosivas y la acomodó en el arco, tensándolo, apuntándola al cofre de un lujoso auto negro que se acercaba por aquela amplia e iluminada calle, solitaria por fortuna. Debía ser rápida, ya que eran una caravana de tres automóviles, y los tres debían ser inmovilizados con sus flechas explosivas.

"Tranquila, espera el momento".

Soltó la primera flecha, dando en el blanco; apenas una fracción de segundo después lanzó la segunda, la tercera unos cuantos segundos después. Hubo un leve conteo mental, y los estallidos deslumbraron la calle en exactamente al mismo tiempo; de los automóviles inmediatamente salieron de los automóviles encendidos en fuego, comenzando a disparar a sus compañeros que estaban debajo.

-Bien, chicos, les cubro la espalda.

Esa noche en especial tenía escasos deseos de meterse en batalla, por lo que prefirió curbir a sus compañeros desde las alturas, al fin que un simple capo del narcotráfico no generaría un problema. Esa noche... serían dos años desde que él se había marchado, y ya no había vuelto; dos años en el mismo lugar, esperándole. ¿Por qué? Lo intentó, pero... tensó el arco algunas veces, inmovilizando a unos cuantos con sus flechas evitando que alcancen a sus compañeros.

-Gracias, Katie. -Escuchó la voz de Wiccan por el comunicador que llevaba en el oído. -Es decir, Hawkeye.

"Katie". Tenía algun tiempo sin que alguien le llamara así. Aun dolía su partida... ¿es que estaba muerto ya?

Había alguien inesperado debajo. Alguien con poderes que había sorprendido a sus compañeros. Eso si que no lo tenían planeado...

-¿Cuál es la mejor manera de acabar con un puñado de adolescentes que dicen ser súper héroes? -Cuestionó una voz grave tras ella.

Se paralizó un momento al escucharle. No estaba sola. Se giró rápidamente, sacando una flecha para colocarla en el arco, apuntando al desconocido; tras ella estaba de pie un sujeto bastante corpulento, aunque joven, vestido en escarlata y con una curiosa máscara metálica que cubría casi la totalidad de su cabeza, como un casco. Alrededor de él flotaban pequeños trozos de cromado metal que parecían rodearle casi de forma protectora, y fue evidente que él era el que los controlaba, ya que uno de esos fragmentos voló con rapidez hacia ella, y solo su rápida reacción le salvó de algo grave, dejándole un leve corte en la mejilla que sangró limpiamente, tan rápido que no sintió dolor a primeras.

-¿Quién eres? -Cuestionó ella con algo de fuerza. No era el momento adecuado.

Aquella máscara cubría poco debajo de la nariz, por lo que pudo ver su amplia sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hawkeye! ¿Me escuchas? -Escuchó la voz de América en su comunicador. -¡Sal de allí! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Agh!

Soltó la flecha, sintiéndose una completa novata al notar que el sujeto la había esquivado sin más con suma facilidad, lamentándose por distraerse de esa manera; él, en respuesta, lanzó diversos trozos de metal, tan finos que cortaban su piel de forma superficial y sumamente dolorosa, debiendo lanzarse al suelo para evitar que alguna le atravesara cual bala minúscula, y le lanzó otra flecha, esta vez con la cabeza explosiva. Estalló sin tocarlo, puesto que se había estrellado uno de los fragmentos más grandes.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! -Escuchó a Loki por el comunicador.

-Estás distrayéndome. -Canturreó mientras esquivaba los trozos que le arrojaba el sujeto.

-¡Sal de allí! ¡Es una trampa! ¡No pelees sola!

-Ya lo sé, niño bonito... ¡Agh!

Fue arrastrada por el cinto de su pantalón y el de sus flechas, que eran metálicos en las hebillas; intentó quitarlos con algo de torpeza, pero, en el último momento, tensó su arco y apuntó una flecha cegadora al sujeto, aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con él. Éste intentó quitarla con su curioso poder, pero aquella flecha le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándolo ciego.

-Fibra de vidrio, cariño, nada metálico.

Se levantó y trató de huir (realmente no iba a enfrentar a un sujeto que evidentemente le superaba en poder, al menos no sola), pero los cintos de su traje volvieron a atentar contra ella, puesto que no se los había retirado, cosa que él utilizaba a su favor; se vio en una lluvia de objetos metálicos que no le hicieron tanto daño como al principio, debido a que el sujeto aun estaba fulminado por la flecha.

-¡No escaparás, Hawkeye! -Gritó el sujeto, alterado.

-¡KATE! -Escuchó a Loki por el comunicador.

Se tuvo que quitar el comunicador del oído, o terminaría muy nerviosa de tanto escucharlo gritar; el sujeto aun ciego levantó dos placas de aluminio que servían de techo en un cuarto de servicio que había dentro, desesperado, y los lanzó hacia donde suponía estaba la chica, que se había incorporado con bastante dificultad. Una de ellas se estrelló contra Kate (mera suerte del sujeto), dislocándole el brazo izquierdo... el destello de dolor le hizo gritar espantosamente, dando a entender su posición.

-¡Te tengo! -Exclamó el sujeto.

Hubo una cantidad de metales diversos flotando sobre el sujeto, tantos que casi cubrió el cielo. Presa del dolor, Kate era incapaz de moverse, por lo que miró aquello como una sentencia a muerte, por lo que atinó a sonreir, resignada a su sino.

-Así que... así es como voy a morir. -Susurró, entrecerrando la azulada mirada. -Igual, no me quejo de nada.

Hubo una explosión tras el sujeto, que lo empujó un poco en el suelo, provocando que todas las piezas metálicas cayeran el suelo en un estrepitoso sonido, incluso golpeándolo en diversas partes; el sujeto se giró, furioso, buscando en vano el dueño de aquél explosivo.

-¿Quién se atreve...?

Hubo una flecha ajena, la cual atravesó limpiamente su campo visual, que se clavó justo en la mitad del pecho del agresor, causando a Kate un intenso escalofrío; acto y seguido, una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo sacudió, tirándolo al suelo tras un grito de dolor, dejándolo inconsciente casi de forma inmediata. Al lado de ella apareció un sujeto alto y fornido, vestido en un traje negro con detalles amarillos, sosteniendo un arco y otra flecha en las manos; se acercó al que yacía en el suelo, como si corroborara que realmente estaba inconsciente. Notando que realmente estaba sin sentido, llevó la intensa y azulada mirada hacia la dolida chica, causándole una sorpresa indescriptible.

-Debes cuidar mejor tu espalda, Hawkeye. -Exclamó aquél hombre de rubios y crespos cabellos, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus finos labios. -Pero lo has hecho bien, Katie-Kate.

-Clint. -Susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

Se había arrodillado frente a ella, contemplando su brazo lastimado; el mismo cabello crespo y rubio, los mismos ojos azules, profundos, intensos, los mismos delineados labios, la misma barba mal rasurada, las mismas facciones masculinas. Le sonreía de una forma distinta, y ella pudo percibirlo: estaba contento de verla.

-Has crecido bastante. -Susurró. De pronto, aquél hombre, que ya debía rondar los cuarenta, se miró algo avergonzado como si de un adolescente se tratara, bajando un poco la clara mirada. -Kate... yo... lamento haberme marchado de esta manera. Tienes todo el derecho de insultarme o golpearme, yo...

Le importó poco el dolor que sentía en su brazo dislocado; Kate, sintiendo los ojos humedecidos, se había arrojado contra él, rodeando su cuello con el brazo sano, y había posado casi toscamente sobre los del arquero incapaz de contenerse ya. Sus lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo. Sabía que él debía estar más que sorprendido por la acción de ella, pero no le importaba, él estaba allí con ella, quería corroborar que era real... él había inclinado su rostro un poco, volviendo a besar sus labios con mayor propiedad en esta ocasión, llenándola de un intenso estremecer, mientras rodeaba su esbelta figura con sus brazos.

-Maldito anciano. -Había susurrado ella tras separarse solo un poco de sus labios, percibiendo el aliento agitado de él con el de ella, así como el viento helado revolviéndole el cabello. -Ya no soy una niña... no me trates así...

-No te trato como una niña, Katie...

Clint se había inclinado nuevamente a tocar sus labios, besándolos dulcemente; se percató de inmediato que ella se había desvanecido, víctima del dolor, entre sus brazos... tal y como ella durmió aquella noche, cuando había llegado tan ebrio...

Se lamentó haber demorado tanto tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	5. Kate III

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**Capítulo V.**

La escuela fue abrumadora, lenta, como si el tiempo se empeñara en torturarme tras las memorias de lo que fue la noche anterior; procuré prestar mucha atención en clase, al grado de contestar y corregir a los mismos maestros, pero cada palabra, cada número, cada susurro que pasaba tras de mi por entre mis compañeros…

"Eres lo único que me queda, Kate…"

-Y tú eres lo único que tengo. –Me dije a mi misma, sucumbiendo sin más al sentimiento.

No iría ni de broma a su departamento ese día, no quería verlo crudo de alcohol, mareado y diciendo más idioteces que de costumbre, tal vez vomitando, tal vez lloriqueando por esa pelirroja, por esa rubia… por lo que, al salir, me dirigí mejor a casa, caminando, queriendo sentir un poco de frescura en el viento. Así que, después de despedirme de mis compañeras de clase con cara de que no ha pasado nada, me dirigí a casa con rapidez, tratando de impedir que alguien decidiera acompañarme.

-¡Kate!

Tuve que detenerme al escucharlo. Me era imposible ignorarle, no a él, por lo que terminé por girarme para recibirlo; no sé qué tiene ese vistoso muchachito, de uniforme diferente al de mi escuela, que me daba siempre por fastidiarlo, era tal vez su cara de "no se nada", el cabello negro peinado de esa manera… no sé, quizá esos bonitos ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas pulidas, adornando su fino y blanco rostro de hechicero, gélido y calmo, engañoso como una próxima tormenta invernal que muestra hermosas nubes antes de bombardearte con su carga helada.

-Niño bonito. –Le saludé, y tuve que sonreírle, sintiéndome un poco altanera, aunque no tan animada.

-Hola, pensé que no te detendrías. –Se acercó a mí, y esa sonrisa despreocupada se volvió en un gesto confuso. -¿Te sientes mal?

Dios, le transpiraban las emociones.

-Bueno, no en realidad. Ayer me ha llovido encima, y dormí un poco más de la cuenta.

-Me ha pasado, duermo de más y suelo despertar más cansado que otros días.

Suspiré, un poco más calmada al notar que mis emociones habían dejado de hostigar mi cabeza; hablar con Loki me hizo bastante bien, a pesar de que la conversación no era del todo trascendental. Le vi encoger un poco los hombros con timidez.

-¿Ya has comido algo, Kate?

-No, para nada.

-Vamos… ¿quieres ir a almorzar? –Le noté nervioso, como era usual en él… vamos, que le transpiran las emociones, está tan blanco que un leve sonrojo es como ver un semáforo en rojo.

-Torpe. –Susurré, dándole con la palma en la frente a manera de golpe. No tan fuerte, claro.

-¡Au! ¡Kate! –Se frotó el golpe con la mano, pero no le molestó. Si no, me hubiese dejado tiritando de frío mínimo.

-Vamos entonces, que no tengo muchos deseos de llegar a casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Su gesto era muy gracioso, me hubiera reído si no fuese porque yo misma me sentía sumamente avergonzada por haberle contado lo sucedido, al menos lo más importante. Tenía que hacerlo o moriría por dentro de asfixia… y Loki era el más cercano a mí en ese momento. ¿Recuerdan que dije que había salido a probar suerte durante las noches? Bueno, estuve saliendo con ese hechicero de quinta. ¡No piensen que es tan malo! Él bien sabe que es mi manera de demostrar afecto.

-¿Dormiste con él, Kate?

-Literal, me quedé dormida en su cama. –Omitiendo, claro, que había amanecido abrazada a él. –Estaba tan ebrio que si no lo ayudaba lo encuentro tendido en un charco de sangre.

-Pero Kate…

-Se enfría tu ensalada, Loki.

-Bueno, se supone que es fría. –Hizo una curiosa mueca con los labios.

Me recargué en la silla, un poco más relajada que antes, a pesar de que esos ojos tan bonitos se encontraban clavados en mí con incredulidad. Mi maestro tiene también tiene los ojos muy bellos, de un color azul muy intenso, aunque siempre ocultos ante su usual mirada baja y distraída… Dios, ya estaba pensando otra vez en él, y el hormigueo se apoderaba de mi estómago. Qué asco sentirse así.

-No ha hecho nada malo, no pienses mal. Sé que es incapaz de lastimarme, soy su alumna, ¿recuerdas?

-Aun así, Kate, no sé si sea correcto… te preocupas bastante por él.

-Bueno, es que es un viejo desobligado y bastante descuidado, y le tengo mucho aprecio. Siento que me comprende, y que puedo, en cierta forma, comprenderle igual.

Loki había guardado silencio, mirándose un poco pensativo, pero al menos ya no parecía indignado. Supongo que cree que el anciano me gusta. No estaba muy equivocado, pero no iba a afirmarle aquello así tan simplemente, cuando ni siquiera yo estaba segura de eso. No iba a saberlo nadie, Clint es mucho mayor que yo y, eso… no está bien, ¿verdad? Podría… podría meterse en problemas si alguien se entera que duerme con una menor de edad. Creo que le causaría muchos problemas, ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

-¿Estás bien, Kate?

-¿Eh? –Desperté de mis pensamientos, sintiendo un punzar de pesar.

-Estás algo enrojecida, y tienes los ojos brillosos.

-S-supongo que me ha hecho mal la lluvia de ayer.

-Es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar. –Me miró con suma preocupación, y sinceramente me conmovió un poco. –Te acompañaré, ¿está bien?

Hechicero torpe, era tan lindo que quería golpearlo. Pero honestamente me sentía muy cansada y enferma.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llegué a casa, escoltada por Loki, dormí profundamente durante dos horas, pero sin descansar del todo… ¿cómo era posible? Abrazaba mis almohadas, rodaba, naufragaba entre sueños misteriosos que no podía recordar al despertar. El sonido de mi celular me sacó finalmente de aquél suplicio. Aun con la cabeza metida debajo de una de mis almohadas, tomé el aparato y contesté, abrumada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Estabas durmiendo, Kate?

Contesté sin mirar quien era. La voz de mi maestro me alteró demasiado, tanto que el sueño se desvaneció como el vapor de agua en el aire, provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con muchísima fuerza. Tenía que calmarme.

-Sí. –Susurré, y percibí que había comenzado a temblar. Hacía frío. -¿Pasa algo, anciano?

-Ve a Shield. Tenemos una misión.

"Tenemos." Sonreí, no pude evitarlo… era mi primera misión oficial, el anciano había considerado que estaba lista para una. Me incorporé y tuve que despabilarme, a pesar del frío.

-Voy para allá. –Y colgué, sin poder evitar sentirme entusiasmada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuy.


	6. Seis

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**VI**

Hacía un frío endemoniado, demasiado para ser solamente Octubre. Trató de irse lo más cómoda posible, pero el frío la había hecho regresar por un abrigo de lana negra y una bufanda tejida color blanco; su maestro la esperaba en la entrada del edificio de Shield, y al verla llegar tan abrigada la mueca en su rostro fue todo un dilema. Él tan solo vestía su usual chamarra de piel color café oscuro, su pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa azul eléctrico, además de unas curiosas gafas para el sol con el lente color lila.

-¿Estás bien, Katie-Kate? –Cuestionó, sumamente extrañado. –No está cayendo una nevada como para que te vistas de esa manera.

-Tengo frío, solo es eso. –Frunció levemente los labios. Debía sentirse incómoda a su lado por él, pero no era así.

-Bueno, es obvio. –Le sonrió con levedad. –Andando.

Ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento que estaba al lado del edificio de Shield, en el cual apenas y cruzó dos escalones de la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia un automóvil deportivo color azul oscuro estacionado en uno de los cajones; ella dudaba de que ese fuera el vehículo en el que irían (nunca había ido con él en un vehículo), hasta que su maestro quitó la alarma con la llave y las luces se encendieron. Se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero y entró en éste sin más como si de una silenciosa sombra, muriendo de frío, así como su maestro. Él se miraba bastante tranquilo, serio, mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo hacia la concurrida calle.

-Lo que haremos esta noche es simple. –Comenzó a hablar con firmeza y decisión, algo que a ella le gustaba escuchar. –Entraremos a un edificio y recuperaremos información robada que están guardados en memorias USB. Ocupo que te vistas.

-¿Eh?

-En la parte trasera del vehículo hay dos maletines, el izquierdo es tuyo. Pásate detrás y vístete.

-¡Clint!

-Vamos contra el tiempo, Katie. No voy a mirar.

Se quitó el cinturón, conteniéndose el deseo de no tiritar para que él no pudiese percatarse de que tenía demasiado frío; comenzó a desvestirse con calma, no muy convencida, pero confiando sin más en su maestro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese ajustadísimo traje negro que se había metido de una forma desconocida no admitía ropa interior alguna; haber estado completamente desnuda en el asiento trasero del automóvil con su maestro conduciendo había sido una experiencia completamente aterradora, tanto que hizo lo posible por ocultar su ropa interior entre la que llevaba puesta encima, en un alarde casi paranoico, aunque bien sabía que su maestro jamás tendría una intención perversa con ella. La azotea del edificio en el que se encontraban permitía que el aire frío corriera a su placer, y fue tanto para ella que tuvo que subir el cierre hasta debajo de su cuello y, por primera vez en su vida, dejó ser a las mangas largas; aquél traje, clásico en los espías de Shield, se adhería perfectamente a su piel, dejándole una movilidad óptima así como una permeabilidad al frío que ella podía jurar no funcionaba.

Al menos no hasta que miró a su maestro.

Llevaba un traje oscuro parecido al de ella, pero sin mangas, dejando descubiertos sus brazos completamente, el cual tenía detalles en color púrpura, tan intenso como para ser notorias aun cuando predominaba el negro; llevaba la azulada mirada cubierta por unos lentes cuyo vidrio era de un color lila, y en su mano izquierda aquél precioso arco que usaba para entrenar con ella… Kate titubeó un poco, sintiéndose sumamente impresionada por la visión de Clint. Jamás lo había visto tan… atractivo.

-Observa bien. –Se giró hacia ella, sacando un pequeño plano del edificio apenas del tamaño de una servilleta del bolsillo de su pantalón, quedando muy cerca de ella. –Cuarenta metros de largo, ciento y algo de altura. Entraremos por aquí. –Indicó en el dibujo. –Cubrirás el lado izquierdo y yo el derecho, limpiamos el área y entramos al centro de cómputo. Cubrirás mi espalda.

-Entiendo.

-Termino, y salimos por donde entramos, ¿estás lista?

-Eso creo.

-No hay tiempo para titubeos, Kate. –Le miraba bastante serio, el ceño fruncido, algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver, mientras le entregaba un minúsculo comunicador, el cual iba en el oído. –Si cometemos un error se acabó, ¿comprendes?

-Comprendo. Confía en mí, no te defraudaré.

Él le dirigió una leve sonrisa, complacido de escucharla, cambiando completamente el semblante.

-Sé que no, Katie.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alzaron el arco casi al mismo tiempo, silenciosos.

Ambas flechas salieron disparadas en dirección al edificio en una hermosa parábola casi simétrica, para la maravilla de ella, clavándose limpiamente en el firme concreto del edificio adyacente, justo en el piso indicado por su maestro, dejando la cuerda tensa que les ayudaría a llegar al atarla a un gancho de la azotea donde estaban parados; Kate aseguró el arnés a sus muñecas y miró los más de cien metros del altura que había bajo ella, el brillante tráfico, la gente que pasaba despreocupada sin saber lo que ocurría arriba… se haría una vistosa salsa si se caía de esa altura, y el viento no ayudaba mucho en su vértigo. Sin embargo, no iba a mostrarle su temor. No era una niña.

-Vamos. –Ordenó Clint.

Se lanzaron por la cuerda en un muy suave impulso, el arnés deslizándose limpiamente por la cuerda metálica; estaba volando en ese momento, como un ave en su primer vuelo, y extrañamente se sintió liberada. No hubo vértigo, ni frío. Chocó limpiamente los pies contra el concreto del edificio, sintiendo un leve hormigueo, colocándose de pie en la amplia cornisa, y volvió la azulada mirada hacia el lugar donde habían estado antes entre la mata de largos cabellos negros. Había volado, si… como un halcón.

-¿Estás bien?

Miró a su maestro al lado de ella, bastante más calmo que ella misma.

-Perfectamente. –Susurró, sintiéndose aun fascinada por la sensación.

Contempló que su maestro había sacado algo del cinturón que llevaba, algo parecido a una navaja; sin más, como si de algo bastante usual se tratara, cortó el vidrio con el artilugio ese con bastante habilidad, procediendo a separar la pieza con cautela gracias a una ventosa que estaba en esa misma navaja. Se lo imagino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de algún auto, de alguna persona… le hizo un indicativo con la cabeza para que entrara por el hueco que acababa de abrir. Accedió sin más, deseosa de huir del frío y el viento.

-¿No hay una alarma para estos edificios que diga que alguien ha abierto una ventana? –Cuestionó ella al estar ya con los pies sobre el alfombrado suelo, frotándose un poco las muñecas.

-Está apagada ahora por "servicio técnico". –Contempló a los lados del largo pasillo tras haber entrado también. –Aunque nadie espera que alguien entre a un edificio por el piso cincuenta.

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón.

Clint se había acomodado un poco mejor los lentes, mientras observaba el largo pasillo sin puertas ni nada parecido, el suelo alfombrado en color vino, las paredes sobriamente pintadas en blanco sin un adorno visible; la primera impresión de Kate fue que se encontraban en un manicomio.

-Bien, despeja y al centro. –Ordenó Hawkeye.

-Entendido.

Kate se alejó de él, complacida, mirando con peculiar cautela a su alrededor, aunque en un inusual silencio en ella; Clint la observó detenidamente un momento, tranquilo, contemplando sus movimientos, su mirada alerta en la oscuridad, el esbelto cuerpo de adolescente que parecía ser más pequeño de lo que era por ese traje tan ajustado. Dibujó una tenue sonrisa en los labios antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia su destino en total calma.

Ella, por el contrario, estaba temblando a más no poder; había estado en torneos de arquería donde debía correr, apuntar y disparar… pero esto no era como un torneo, era peor ya que podía morir o hacer que mataran a su maestro. Ese nerviosismo hacía que su temblor por frío se intensificara.

_-Come on Eileen.(1) _–Canturreó suavemente, apegándose a la esquina donde terminaba el pasillo, escuchando movimiento.

Había dos guardias; sin pensarlo demasiado (o huiría cobardemente), sacó su arco y tensó dos flechas al mismo tiempo, ambas paralizantes, en un gesto practicado con su maestro durante mucho tiempo y que le costó bastante en dominar; lanzó las flechas sin titubear, y ambas dieron perfectamente en el blanco, la espalda y el pecho de cada uno. Ambos sujetos cayeron al suelo de forma silenciosa, paralizados.

-Kate, demoras. –Escuchó la voz de su maestro por el comunicador.

-Ya acabé, Hawkeye. –Sacó una delgada cuerda del cinturón que ella misma llevaba, atando a los pobres sujetos por sus pies y manos entre ellos mismos, enredándolos entre ellos, divertida. –Ya entro.

Pasó por encima de ellos, contemplando la curiosa puerta metálica doble que estaba frente a ella… ¿no estaban dentro de un centro de cómputo? ¿Para qué la puerta tan grande? La abrió de un suave empujón, apareciendo frente a ella el enorme escenario de un usual centro computacional, con catorce aparatos diferentes en tres hileras algo desordenadas, y, justo frente a ella, su maestro estático en la puerta lateral.

-Espera. –Apuntó al techo. –Hay cámaras de vigilancia. Llevo una encima y tú la otra.

-¿Hay que correr? –Se temió ella.

-Claro, cuando acabemos correremos como el alma que lleva el diablo, niña.

Levantó su arco al techo y apuntó una de sus flechas explosivas hacia la minúscula cámara de vigilancia, mientras su maestro hacía lo mismo. Sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, llenándola de una sensación impresionante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Cuestionó ella, sin poder evitar la sonrisa aflorar en los labios.

-Quince minutos a lo mucho.

-Bueno, comienza cuenta regresiva.

Dispararon la flecha al mismo tiempo, y las cámaras se destruyeron sin más.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba riendo, si. Tenía a Clint empujándole sutilmente por la espalda para que corriera frente a él, pero no podía evitar tropezar y romper a risas tontas, producto del más puro nerviosismo; se aproximaron a la ventana por donde habían entrado, y Kate pudo divisar que habían entrado guardias al pasillo, y que los habían visto.

-¡No podemos ir en ascendente! –Exclamó ella, contemplando que las cuerdas tenían una leve inclinación desde la azotea del edificio contiguo hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¡Habrá que improvisar! –Dijo él, riendo un poco.

-¡No le veo lo gracioso!

-¡Igual te estás riendo!

-¡Basta, anciano!

Con la navaja, Hawkeye cortó las cuerdas por las que ambos se habían deslizado, dejándola caer libremente ante la mirada perpleja de la muchacha; acto y seguido, tomó una de sus flechas y apuntó a otro edificio algo más lejano, soltándola sin más, dejándose ver una cuerda fina que quedó enganchada al arco.

-¿Quieres volar de nuevo, Katie-Kate?

-¡No estoy para bromas ahora!

-¡Vamos!

Comprendió lo que iba a hacer. Suspiró, sintiendo más cercanos a los guardias de seguridad, y rodeó el cuello de su maestro con los brazos por sobre su espalda, así como las piernas a los costados de su cintura; apenas se había abrazado a él cuando se dejó ir muy a lo Spiderman hacia el vacío, casi arrancándole un grito a la muchacha. Ambos volaron perfectamente por la calle, ante la mirada perpleja de los guardias, al menos hasta que fueron a estamparse contra un enorme ventanal de vidrio, el cual él golpeó con los pies para romperlo, arrojándolos a ambos casi dolorosamente dentro de aquella habitación. Rodaron un poco por el suelo, entre vidrios puntiagudos y filosos que terminaron por cortarlos en diversas partes, hasta que una pared les detuvo el impulso.

-¡Kate! ¿Estás bien? –Exclamó Clint, incorporándose casi de inmediato, sin importarle los cortes que punzaban de dolor y sangraban levemente.

Sin embargo, la chica reía sin poder evitarlo, también llena de cortes sobre todo en el rostro, aun tirada de costado en la alfombra; su maestro la movió un poco, y ella tuvo que tomar aire, manoteando suavemente para intentar incorporarse, cosa que no logró hasta que él le tomó la mano y la jaló con algo de impetuosidad hacia él.

-Hey, Katie…

-Hay que hacerlo de nuevo. –Dijo, limpiándose el rostro con los dedos entre risas, notando que estaba sangrando. –Me lastimé.

-Lo sé, deja de reír ya. –Le tomó del mentón suavemente y le miró el rostro de forma detenida. –No es nada grave, pero si habrá que limpiarte de los vidrios. –Mientras le retiraba suavemente un fragmento de vidrio que se había quedado pegado en la piel de su mejilla.

Ella le sonreía con amplitud, aunque era obvio que sentía algo de dolor. Le pareció sumamente bonita.

-Disculpen. –Dijo una temblorosa voz masculina tras ellos.

Ambos se giraron para contemplar quien les hablaba, pero Kate inmediatamente regresó la mirada al otro lado, con el rostro completamente enrojecido; habían terminado en una exuberante habitación de hotel, en cuya cama había dos personas enlazadas en el rito más antiguo de procreación, cubiertas a medias con sábanas perladas y restos de pétalos de rosa roja. Clint inmediatamente hizo una mueca de espanto.

-Lo sentimos mucho. –Se disculpó diplomáticamente, como si hubiese interrumpido una reunión importante y no a dos personas haciendo el amor. –Nos retiramos ya.

Con toda la paz del mundo, ambos se fueron caminando hacia la puerta de salida, heridos y con cara de susto, tan tranquilos como si fuese un día común en sus vidas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaban de pie frente a un fornido hombre rubio con cara de estar perpetuamente molesto, el cual usaba un ceñido traje color azul marino bastante oscuro con la distintiva estrella en el pecho, plateada y discreta; se miraba estirado, como si nada en este universo pudiese arrancarle una sonrisa, pero, cuando comenzó a hablar, Kate se percató de que en realidad era un hombre bueno y bastante gentil, impresionándola considerablemente.

-Buen trabajo, Hawkeye. –Exclamó Steve, parcialmente sentado en la esquina del enorme escritorio de vidrio, mientras sostenía las memorias donde estaba la información que habían recuperado. –Nos hubiésemos visto en grandes dificultades si se quedaban con esta información de Stark.

-Bueno, creo que Stark debería tener más cuidado con sus cosas, ¿no lo crees? –Susurró Clint con cierto sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos con calma. Se miraba algo suspicaz.

-No eres el único que sospecha que hubo algo extraño. –Dirigió la azulada mirada hacia la chica, y le obsequió una leve sonrisa. –No te miras bien, eh…

-Kate. –Susurró ella, tocándose las venditas adhesivas blancas que tenía en el rostro. –Los nervios, supongo. Ha sido mi primera misión.

-Kate. Has hecho un buen trabajo también, tienes un excelente maestro.

-¿En serio? –Corearon ambos arqueros, un poco incrédulos.

Steve sonrió al escucharlos.

-¿Tienes algún nombre código, Kate?

-Bueno, no he pensado en ello…

-Si lo tiene. –Interrumpió Clint. –Hawkeye.

Kate se estremeció al escuchar aquello, y se giró un poco para ver a su maestro; Steve, por su lado, cambió aquella cálida sonrisa por un gesto de desconcierto total.

-Pero, Clint… -Susurró apenas el fornido hombre.

-Comprendes lo que hago, Cap. –Sonrió, altanero. –Así es la situación, y será cuando esté lista.

-No creo que…

-No importa, es mi decisión al final, Steve.

Ella estaba realmente asombrada, aunque no comprendía nada de lo que habían hablado aquellos ancianos… bueno, tal vez estaba un 40% asombrada, el resto era mareo y frío en proporciones iguales.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El mareo finalmente alcanzó el 70% de su capacidad, opacando completamente el dolor de las heridas recientes por los vidrios; las luces al pasar por el polarizado vidrio del automóvil eran manchas difusas que la encandilaban un poco, y el frío era un más intenso si era posible puesto que ya no llevaba ese traje permeable, y había vuelto a su abrigo de lana y su bufanda blanca. Su cabeza debatía entre suplicarle al anciano que la llevara a casa para descansar, o quedarse a su lado…

-¿Piensas dejarme tu lugar? –Susurró entre el frío.

-Tal vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Kate. –Le miró apenas de reojo. –Yo no tengo sueros ni poder alguno en mí, tan solo esta curiosa habilidad. Por ende, llegará un momento en que, si no me matan primero, mis habilidades decaerán y no seré más que un estorbo para los Vengadores.

-Clint…

-¿Qué tal si festejamos por tu primera misión cumplida, Katie-Kate? –Cambió el tema hábilmente, notando que le había incomodado con el tema (y, honestamente, él también se sentía algo desconcertado con sus propias palabras).

-Soy menor de edad, anciano loco.

-Un festejo no quiere decir voy a embriagarte, además de que es tu victoria, no la mía. Tú eres la que escoge a dónde quiere ir.

-Con el frío que tengo me vendría bien algo cálido como un café.

-Conozco una cafetería excelente que probablemente está abierto a esta hora, podemos ir allí. La repostería también es muy buena, creo que te gustará.

-Por mí está bien.

Habló, habló y habló; estaba de muy buen humor esa noche, y eso la alegraba en cierta forma, le encantaba verle así.

Pero el frío.

Sentada en una pequeña silla de herrería que, por fortuna tenía un amplio y suave cojín, luchaba por no tiritar de frío ni tocar el metal helado que era la mesa y la silla misma, mientras esperaba a que llegara su maestro de ordenar; sintió, de repente, el peso de la chaqueta café de su maestro sobre sus hombros, y fue envuelta su distintiva fragancia.

-¿Qué haces? –Le miró de reojo, sintiéndose algo enrojecida, pero encogiéndose en el abrigo. –Te dará frío, anciano.

-Claro que no, no es para tanto. –Se giró un poco y tomó asiento frente a ella y su sonrisa se atenuó un poco. –Te miras algo enrojecida.

-No es nada.

Una bella chica les llevó las bebidas en bellas tazas transparentes, las cuales dejaban ver el estético contenido; Kate contempló a su maestro tomar aquella taza y probar el líquido así hirviente (como a él le gustaba), ese viejo torpe y desobligado. Estaba realmente contento, como jamás lo había visto antes… ¿complacido, tal vez? Le gustaba la idea de que él se emocionara por ella, que se preocupara, que divirtiera con ella… se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejando el codo recargado en la mesa, y le sonrió con levedad.

-¿Qué tienes? –Clint le miró con curiosidad, alzando la taza nuevamente para llevársela a los labios. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera.

-Me gustas.

Tosió el café que apenas había sorbido, atrayendo miradas ajenas, tratando de no echárselo encima a la muchacha; ella permanecía inmutable ante su impresión, se lo esperaba.

-¿Katie? ¿Qué dices? –Cuestionó con un hilo de voz, limpiándose con una servilleta de papel las comisuras.

-Me gustas. –Repitió, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Entonces, después de haberse recuperado del ataque de tos, rió. Comenzó con risas leves que terminaron en una carcajada nerviosa, atrayendo aún más miradas si era posible; estaba riendo tanto como ella cuando azotaron en la habitación de los amantes, hasta las lágrimas. Ella pareció molestarse con aquello, pero esperó a que terminaran aquellas risas.

-Kate. –Susurró tras calmarse, limpiándose nuevamente el rostro con otra servilleta. –Podría… podría ser tu padre, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero no tiene importancia para mi, el sentimiento está allí así tengas cien años y yo cincuenta. –Se llevó la taza con el café a los labios, bebiendo un poco de ese líquido.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque no es justo que lo mantenga en secreto, es algo que te involucra.

Kate había cerrado los ojos tras haberle confesado aquello, segura de que su maestro estaría más que impresionado. Clint la miró fijamente, y de inmediato comprendió (más o menos) lo que ella sentía; no era más que una niña en busca de una figura paterna más que la de una mujer buscando un amante… y sin embargo sintió que no le molestaba en absoluto serlo para ella. Le quería, le tenía bastante cariño. Gracias a ella tenía un motivo para levantarse en las mañanas; le daba la oportunidad de ser lo que nunca podría para Francis, y no se permitiría echar a perder todo.

Como siempre.

-Kate, escucha. –Susurró con mucha suavidad, sintiéndose algo enternecido por la inocencia de su alumna, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia la de ella para colocarla encima con sutileza. Se percató que estaba demasiado caliente. –Katie, estás… -Se incorporó un poco y se alzó para tocar la frente de la muchacha. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre, y, para empeorar la situación, la cabeza de ella cayó sin fuerza hacia el lado izquierdo, dando a comprender que había caído inconsciente. -¡Kate!

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) Come on Eileen.- Save Ferris (Kate tararea esa versión)

Yuy.


	7. Kate IV

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**VII.**

_Sunrise.- Simply Red._

Me siento parcialmente disgustada con ello. Su risa. Como si se estuviese burlando de mis palabras, de lo que yo siento. O tal vez son los nervios... ¿cuántas chicas le habrán dicho lo que yo? Segun tengo entendido todo el tiempo ha sido él quien se acerca a ellas, y él es el que ha sido rechazado, engañado, herido.

Tal vez sea mi edad. Tal vez sea que no tenga las esplendorosas curvas de una mujer de treinta años, que no hable como si quisiera acostarme con todo el mundo, que mi cabello con caiga en ondas rojas o rubias, que mis tacones no alcancen los cinco centímetros; que no me interese el dinero, la fama... no lo sé. Quizá no le guste que le diga las cosas de frente. Tal vez solo sea una niña inmadura que no sabe lo que siente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi edad, tengo sentimientos.

Dormí en su cama sin hacer nada más hasta que la luna brilló; en ese momento inconscientemente anhelaba ser suya, seguir durmiendo en su cálido abrazo y aliento alcohólico. Quería que una parte de él fuese para mi, una parte de su abrazo gentil y su calor.

No se si eso está en su mente, si lo estuvo cuando dormía, aquél instante en el que me dijo que yo... era lo único que le quedaba. Podría ser yo quien le sostuviera. Podía, en su ebriedad, tenerme en su mente como un pensamiento fuerte, un sentimiento fuerte e intenso. Podría ser yo, pude ser yo...

En cierto aspecto podría decirse que yo no se nada acerca de esta clase de sentimientos, quizá decirle que me gusta es algo muy fuerte para él, o pudo imaginar una niñería de un crío sin mucho sentido común o raciocino. Tal vez alberga la idea de que su verdadero amor llegará a casa con él, esa persona que le amaría tal y como es, como en un cuento de hadas.

¿Acaso yo no lo hago feliz? Cuando sonríe de esa manera, ¿no es por mi? Aquellos días que despierta a fuerzas, se esmera en acomodar las cosas en su departamento aunque sea un completo fracaso, cuando me muestra cómo tirar, conversa conmigo horas mientras estamos tirados en el alfombrado suelo, contemplando el techo... ¿qué es todo eso? ¿No es por mi? ¿No le causo yo esa sonrisa?

¿Qué es todo este monólogo? ¿Otra canción tonta de amor como cantaba aquél viejo músico? No soy una niña. Siento, lo que yo siento por él es algo auténtico, no una falsedad. No es un juego de niños. Siento cariño, siento deseo por permanecer a su lado, siento alegría cuando él está contento y complacido, siento su tristeza y me desespera. Veo que escapa del dolor, veo que toma decisiones estúpidas en base a éste, veo como cae en su debilidad y vuelve arrastrándose por los suelos, ebrio y con el autoestima destruído...

¿Quién es el inmaduro aquí?

Yo no huyo, te he dicho en cara tantas cosas.

Te quiero conmigo. Quiero estar a tu lado y seguir mirando tu sonrisa animada. Quiero seguir haciéndote sentir orgulloso. Quiero tu cercanía. No me importa si el amor llega a tí de alguien más, puedo vivir mirándote sonreir de alegría aun si no es conmigo.

¿Qué es eso? ¿No es amor?

Tienes mi cuerpo junto a tí, y quieres mi mente, mi alma. No pienses siquiera en decirme que no.

¿Podría ser yo...?

PD. Ya creceré.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sunrise.- Simply Red.

Another silly love song.- Paul Mc Cartney.

Yuy.


	8. Ocho

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**VIII.**

La chica estaba hirviendo en fiebre, y él estaba realmente aterrado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la alzó con cuidado en brazos y prácticamente corrió a la caja, asustando a la cajera, pagando más de la cuenta y huyendo de la cafetería ante las perplejas miradas de los clientes; subió a la chica al automóvil con delicadeza y corrió hacia el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el vehículo para comenzar a conducir hacia su departamento con desesperación y escaso sentido común.

-¡Kate! –Le movió suavemente, intentando despertarla de ese letargo en el que estaba sumida. –Dios… frío, por eso tenías frío, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías fiebre?

Entró al estacionamiento del edificio departamental como un desquiciado, alterando los nervios del guardia que apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la barra de seguridad; por fortuna, el guardia lo conocía bastante bien, y conocía sus manías por llegar conduciendo como si de un piloto de fórmula uno se tratara. De inmediato salió del auto, tomando nuevamente a la chica del asiento del pasajero, mientras huía a toda velocidad hacia el elevador.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! –Clint repitió la letanía usual, más acelerada que de costumbre, hacia donde estaba el guardia.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron con algo de lentitud y el arquero desapareció de la vista del guardia, cono ese mechón de largos cabellos negros por sobre la camisola del hombre.

-Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado. –Exclamó el guardia para sí.

Clint estaba consciente de que probablemente parecía un secuestrador novato en su primer intento exitoso, y ya había sido secuestrador antes… pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por la chica que por la impresión que daba a los que lo miraban correr como desquiciado por los pasillos. Estaba temblando ya de la fiebre.

-Katherine. –Susurró, preocupado, moviéndola un poco.

-…Calor… -Había susurrado ella.

-¡Kate!

Abrió la puerta de su departamento casi de una patada, propenso a que sonaran las alarmas del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella seguía temblando.

La había recostado en su propia cama, envolviéndola entre sábanas y colchas, así como almohadones, víctima de su impetuosa desesperación; lo primero que se le ocurrió después de su ataque de histeria fue colocarle un termómetro electrónico, y lo segundo… tomar el teléfono fijo y mirarlo acosadoramente, indeciso pero asustado. No podía dejarlo así, ella era su niña ahora. Marcó un número de memoria antes de que pudiese arrepentirse.

-¿Es eso? –Susurró Kate entre sueños.

Los tonos corrían, largos y tortuosos, cada uno animando a Clint para que colgase el teléfono y buscara a otra persona… finalmente se detuvo, y sintió que el corazón iba a escapársele por la boca.

-¿Hola? –Había contestado una voz de niño.

Iba a desmayarse, la mirada comenzaba a empañarse y pronto se encontraría tirado en el suelo. Un intenso escalofrío lo recorrió espantosamente al escuchar aquella vocecita; suspiró, intentando sentir una calma que realmente no tenía, o al menos aparentar que tenía algo de cordura en esa situación, y, sobre todas las cosas, no desmayarse como imbécil y dejar que Kate...

-Hola, Francis. –Contestó finalmente, nervioso. -¿Puedes… pasarme a mamá, por favor?

-¿Padre? –Cuestionó el chiquillo nuevamente.

-Por favor.

-Está bien, espera, no cuelgues. –Pidió con genuino gusto.

Sonidos de hogar. Algo en su pecho se encogió, estrujándolo dolorosamente, provocando que su aliento se cortara de golpe; en algún momento él estuvo allí de pie, esperando el teléfono, esperando la cena, entre conversaciones triviales y risas animadas…

-Espero tengas una buena razón para llamar tan precipitadamente, Clinton. –La firme voz de Bárbara lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, recordándole lo aterrado que estaba.

-Hola, Bobby. –Susurró, tenso.

-¿Pasa algo? –Su voz cambió completamente. –Te escuchas realmente mal.

-Bueno, sí. No supe a quién más llamar, lo lamento.

-Debes estar realmente desesperado.

-Lo estoy. Kate… Kate está hirviendo en fiebre, y no sé qué hacer.

-¿Kate? ¿Tu aprendiz, la chiquilla? Vaya, te preocupas por alguien más.

-Bobby…

-¿Ya has visto qué temperatura tiene?

-Espera. –Se sentó suavemente sobre la cama, retirando el termómetro que le había colocado antes para observarlo. -39 grados.

-Es bastante alta. Hay que bajarle la temperatura para que no convulsione, no se te ocurra sacarla al frío en ese estado. Puedes meterla en la tina con agua tibia.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Claro que es en serio! Es una niña, Clint, por Dios.

-Lo sé, no pienses mal de mí.

-Después de que le bajes la fiebre le darás medicamento, así evitas la posibilidad de que vomite.

-Entiendo.

-Tan pronto se le baje tienes que llevarla al médico, o deja que uno de Shield vaya a atenderla.

Hubo voces tras la de ella, ambas masculinas, que fueron perfectamente audibles para Clint; una era de Francis, su hijo.

-Gracias, Bárbara. –Susurró con algo más de calma, colgando de forma inmediata para evitar una contestación de ella.

-¿…Ser yo…? –Susurró Kate entre sus tormentosos sueños, llamándole nuevamente la atención al arquero.

Intentó centrarse en lo que importaba en ese momento. Suspiró, tratando de recobrar la calma, y fue hacia donde el baño para templar el agua en la tina de baño, que casi no usaba por pereza; sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en él debido al denso silencio que le rodeaba… ¿Francis miraba a su madre con otro hombre…? ¿Pensaba en él alguna vez? ¿Realmente… había sentido gusto al haberlo escuchado esos instantes…?

-Nana. –Gimió Kate de repente.

Se incorporó rápidamente, mareándose un poco, andando hacia donde la chica yacía; retiró los abrigos en los que estaba envuelta, así como las medias y las botas, pero se vio en el dilema de desnudarla completamente para evitar humedecer su ropa. Era incapaz de tocar algún centímetro de su piel, se sentiría un completo criminal. La llevó así en el blusón y los finos pantalones, sumergiéndola en el agua templada con algo de lentitud, mojándose las mangas de su camisa; ella despertó bruscamente del letargo en el que había estado sumida. Estaba decidido a cuidar de ella, aun sabiendo que tal vez lo hacía por el reflejo de que Bobby no lo dejaba acercarse a Francis por temor a su irresponsabilidad, pero no le importaba; le sentaba bien cuidar de ella, le tenía auténtico cariño… y le daba una razón para seguir.

-¿Katie? –Susurró con suavidad al notar la azulada y asustada mirada de la chica.

-¿C-Clint? –Ella se encogió en el agua, temblorosa, mirándole fijamente.

-Calma, estás bien.

-Tengo… tanto frío… -Susurró, y sin más, rompió en un sonoro llanto.

Estaba aterrorizado, era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Se sintió dolido con aquella impresión tan indefensa que le proyectaba, siendo que siempre había sido tan ruda y altanera, como si nada pudiese tocarla o conmoverla; alzó la mano derecha por sobre sus cabellos, sintiendo la calidez de su fiebre, conmovido con ella… estaba siendo vulnerable ante él, seña de que confiaba en su presencia.

-Lo sé, cariño. –Contestó en un muy suave susurro, inclinándose hasta recargarse en la orilla de la tina, junto a ella. –Solo será un momento, te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue un momento.

Clint se quedó sentado en el resbaloso y húmedo suelo del baño, la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la tina, contemplando el claro techo con la luz atenuada levemente; junto a él, dentro de la tina, Kate se mantenía sostenida de la misma orilla, el negro cabello goteando la humedad, mirado de reojo a su maestro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y la azulada mirada humedecida.

-Lo siento. -Susurró ella, aun fuera de si, contemplando su rubio cabello y su perfil, incapaz de hacer algo más.

-¿Por qué? -Murmuró en el mismo tono suave, tranquilo, sin mirarla. Estaba agotado.

-Por preocuparte de esta manera.

-No es nada, suelo vivir preocupado. Sin embargo, debiste decirme que te sentías así de mal.

-En ese momento yo solo tenía frío, no sabía que me pondría así.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento muy mareada. Quiero salir.

-¿Puedes levantarte? -Intentó mirarla de reojo.

-Eso creo.

Se incorporó de inmediato, dándose fuerza mental, andando con pesadumbrez hacia el mueble donde se encontraban las toallas; ella había intentado levantarse, recia y dura como siempre, pero era más que obvio que no podría mantenerse en pie por mucho que lo quisiera. La ayudó a tomar asiento con cuidado en la orilla de la tina para así envolverla en un toallón y poder alzarla en brazos para llevarla en la cama; percibió su temblor, y su respiración agitada aun cálida, haciéndole remembrar risas infantiles en su memoria.

-No es momento. -Susurró para él mismo.

La dejó sentada sobre su cama, aun envuelta en la toalla, y comenzó a buscar ropa seca que pudiera colocarse, no sería la primera vez que la chica andaría con largas camisas suyas.

-¿Puedes... vestirte sola? -Cuestionó de repente, sintiéndose algo tenso. Quizá era una niña en su mente, pero igual su figura ya era casi la de una mujer, y su mente se oponía a la idea de tocarla. -Mientras voy por medicamento.

-Creo... que si...

Se dirigió a la cocina, sintiéndose medianamente relajado, tomándose su tiempo para que ella pudiese vestirse, o al menos hasta que a él le dio pendiente de no verla; sin embargo, al volver a la habitación, se topó con la espalda desnuda de su alumna entre los aun húmedos cabellos negros que caían caprichosamente... estrecha, como si algun escultor con un avanzado sentido de la estética se hubiese lucido moldeándola, en una leve curvatura que terminaba en la cadera, ampliándose delicadamente bajo la prenda que hacía por bóxer, la cual le venía hosca ante fina porcelana clara que era su piel. Tuvo un colapso mental al verla (y apreciarla) de esa manera, sintiéndose mareado, nauseabundo consigo mismo por pensar tales perversidades con ella... al menos hasta que notó que ella luchaba por no caer en la cama hacia el frente, la camiseta azul marino sobre el cuello y un brazo.

-K-Katie... no te gires, por favor. -Pidió casi en súplica.

Ella no renegó, indicativo de que no tenía fuerzas ni para putearlo o tacharlo de pervertido. Tomó la camiseta de la orilla y se la colocó así por la espalda, asegurándose de no tocar ni un centímetro de su piel. Debía admitir que era muy bella, pero no podía pensar algo impuro con ella, jamás.

Era su gorrión, de colores púrpura y negro.

-Ten. -Se colocó a su lado, contemplando su rostro adormecido, pasándole dos píldoras y un vaso transparente con agua. -Ayudará a que se te baje la fiebre. Mañana llamaré al médico, pero esta noche debes descansar.

Temblando aun, Kate tomó el vaso con la yema de los dedos, así como las pastillas, llevándose a los labios ambas cosas con inusitada lentitud, como si temiera desarmarse por cualquier movimiento brusco. Sin más se dejó caer sobre la cama casi pesadamente de costado, y él se encargó de volver a abrigarla con las colchas, sentándose a su lado mientras le dirigía una tenue sonrisa.

-Clint. -Susurró ella.

-Me es hasta extraño que me llames por mi nombre. Me he acostumbrado a tus usuales "anciano" o "viejo".

-¿Prefieres que te llame así?

Alzó los hombros levemente. La chica sonrió, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

-¿Me... quieres contigo?

-Katie.

-No importa... si nunca sientes algo más por mi, así como yo. Déjame quererte como lo hago, ¿si?

No supo qué contestarle. Realmente no tenía deseos de herirla, ni de que se fuera mucho menos; prefirió, para el asombro de si mismo, guardar silencio, cuando normalmente hubiese cedido o mandado al diablo con toda facilidad a quien fuese. Prefirió seguir sintiendo lo mismo que esa noche, no iba a arruinarlo, se sentía bien de esa manera.

-Te quiero, Katie. -Contestó finalmente, tras unos minutos de pensarlo. -No pienses cosas extrañas. Si no te quisiera de esta manera no estuviese como loco buscando que hacer contigo.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? Hasta que me duerma...

-Sabes que eso es cosa de niños. -Sonrió con amplitud, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Legalmente soy una niña, anciano.

Dejó la mano derecha posada sobre sus cabellos, y ella cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Me quedaré contigo, descuida. Descansa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, tenía una manía al dormir, debía reconocerlo. Hay gente que ronca, hay gente que se mueve como si convulsionara, hay algunos que hablan dormidos y hasta son capaces de entablar una conversación sin recordar nada al día siguiente. Él, cuando dormía, le daba por abrazar las almohadas, por eso su cama estaba llena de ellas. Literalmente era un encimoso a la hora de dormir, en términos vulgares.

Nat siempre se quejó de que no la dejaba respirar. Bobby, por su parte, pedía clemencia cuando la sujetaba de una forma atípica. Sam y Thor sencillamente lo golpearon en ciertas misiones donde les correspondió tener que dormir juntos, el segundo dejándole de recuerdo un potente puñetazo, fracturándole el tabique de la nariz. Kate...

Ella tenía una curiosa manera de dormir, de costado siempre y encogida como si de un gato se tratase, y curiosamente ensamblaba bien en su manía, como si hubiese encontrado la forma de acurrucarse entre sus brazos de forma idónea y bella, resultándole cómodo tanto a él como a ella dejándoles descansar tranquilamente y sin quejas nocturnas, al menos hasta que ella despertó esa mañana pidiendo que la dejara ir al baño. Se descubrió sintiendo mucho frío en el momento que ella se le separó.

Abrió los ojos primero cuando percibió la luz del sol a traves de la clara cortina de su recámara entre fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior mezclado con los sueños que había tenido; no recordó el momento en el que había terminado recostado en la cama, boca arriba, aun con los zapatos puestos y, para más inri, a Katie acomodada sobre su pecho, entre sus brazos, durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente. Estaba seguro de que le iba a recitar todas las maldiciones que se sabía si se daba cuenta que estaba enlazada con él tan... sugestivamente; sin embargo, se resistía a separarse de ella, de esa sensación tan grata que le causaba el suave peso de su cuerpecito de adolescente.

-_Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines? Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine. _-Tarareó suavemente sin motivo alguno, remembrando una vieja canción que de pronto había entrado en su cabeza.

Pero se tuvo que incorporar, pues había que llamar al médico.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Simply Red. Sunrise. (Si, de nuevo)

Yuy.


	9. Kate V

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye **

**IX.**

Estaba lúcida. El pinchazo que me había dado el médico me había llenado de un extraño deseo por desfigurarlo a golpes... pero él era un médico que solo hacía su trabajo, muy rudamente, pero lo hacía; había salido de la habitación, y el anciano ahora lo acosaba a preguntas que no podía distinguir por la distancia o porque tal vez tenía un poco de agua en los oídos. Yo, por mi parte, quería que se abriera un agujero en el suelo para que me tragara... ¡Qué espanto! Había azotado por la fiebre en el preciso momento que le dije que me gustaba, y escuché su risa. Estaba por soltarme llorando de vergüenza por eso, pero el sonido del teléfono a mi lado cortó bruscamente mis emociones; era el teléfono fijo, y Clint estaba demasiado ocupado para contestar.

-¿Hola? -Contesté con timidez, lo admito, esperando con toda mi alma no encontrarme algo comprometedor capaz de desatar mis emociones que ya tenía a flor de piel.

-Eh, hola. -Dijo una voz femenina. -Eres Kate, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Menos mal... ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, gracias. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Bobby, disculpa. Clint ayer me llamó muy desesperado, no sabía que hacer contigo, estaba histérico con lo de la fiebre. Quería saber si no te había matado de una sobredosis o algo parecido.

-No, estoy mejor. -Pensé en lo malo que debió haber sido su vida marital como para que ella se preocupara de que su ex esposo pudiese matar a alguien debido a un ataque de ansiedad. -Ahora habla con el médico.

-Está bien, en ese caso cuídate mucho, Kate.

-¿No quieres hablar con él...?

-No, no te preocupes, suficiente plática tuve con él anoche. Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas, a Clint le importas bastante, ¿sabes? Te dejo, descansa.

-Gracias.

Colgué el teléfono con el corazón acelerado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Clint había llamado a su ex esposa, preocupado por mi... me sentía estúpida emocionándome al saber tal cosa, pero mi organismo me lo estaba exigiendo a gritos. Me tiré en la cama, riendo de emoción y sintiendo oleadas de calor recorrerme.

-_Brake me, shake me, hate me, take me over..._ (1)

Me retorcí un rato entre las colchas de la cama, entre los almohadones, riendo un tanto de felicidad. Me gustaba sentirme así, pensar que él...

-Katie-Kate, ¿te ha hecho mal la medicación?

Me detuve abruptamente al escucharlo, con el cabello revuelto y el aliento agitado; estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, mirando como rodaba entre sábanas y colchas, sonriendo casi con burla; me dio algo de coraje el verlo allí, divirtiéndose con mi ataque, y le arrojé una de las almohadas con algo de fuerza, la cual atrapó con facilidad con la mano derecha.

-¿Q-qué no sabes llamar a la puerta de la habitación de una dama, anciano horrible? -Me quejé, víctima de mi propio nerviosismo. -Puedes encontrarte con algo comprometedor.

-Técnicamente es mi habitación, _gorrioncillo._ Y bueno, anoche vi más de tí de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, ya no me sorprendería toparme con algo más.

-¡¿Qué?! -Grité, y comencé a arrojarle todas las almohadas y cojines que estaban sobre la cama. -Barton... ¡eres un viejo pervertido! ¡Ojalá te metan preso por pedófilo!

Se terminaron los cojines, y él se seguía riendo, habiéndose cubierto de todos ellos con los brazos, como si se estuviera liberando de algo... espera, ¿me había llamado gorrioncillo?

-¿Yo? Pero si no fui yo el que se declaró anoche tan abiertamente. -Me dijo, mientras recogía los cojines del suelo entre curiosas risas, que jamás había escuchado de él. -Podría decir que acosas a un anciano.

Mi cuerpo se vio invadido por una oleada de calor, quedándome paralizada durante unos momentos cual gato fulminado; sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos, aun entre risas más leves, y yo... valientemente me enredjé en las colchas, hundiéndome entre ellas, avergonzada.

-¡Katie!

-¡Largo! ¡Sal de aquí!

-Pero si es mi...

-¡Dije LARGO!

-Bien, bien, lo que tu digas.

Gorrioncillo. Él me había llamado así.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Vivir así es morir de amor, y por amor tengo el alma herida... por amor, no quiero más vida que su vida... _(2)

No pude evitar soltarme riendo antes de poder completar la estrofa que estaba cantando, de pie como si quisiera volar, más que nada por la cara que América había puesto al verme cantar tan cursimente. Esa chica era muy fuerte, dominante con solo su presencia... me recordaba bastante al Capitán Rogers, solo que en piel morena. Nos habíamos conocido por casualidad al seguir al mismo ladrón por direcciones opuestas... y habíamos congeniado automáticamente sin más. Por ahora ella era la única chica con la que podía tener una conversación razonable.

-Honestamente no creí que fueses la clase de chica que estuviera cursileando de esa manera, niña rica.

Estábamos sentadas en la orilla de la azotea del edificio departamental donde ella vivía, contemplando el cálido atardecer envueltas entre frituras y bebidas endulzadas, esperando a ver si algun idiota se le ocurría cometer un crimen en nuestras caras.

-Oh, claro que no. -Le contesté, confiada, dejándome caer sentada a su lado. -Este es un caso especial.

-Vaya, ¿es que te gusta alguien, Kate?

-Bueno, si. Pero no me esmero en ello, es un completo imposible.

Me gustaba su rizado cabello oscuro. Me gustaban sus ojos negros, firmes y penetrantes. Me inspiraba seguridad y confianza con solo mirarla, pues era una chica genuina y buena, como pocas.

-¿Un imposible? Anda, ¿es una chica?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Me alarmé, fingiendo molestia. -Vamos, ¿me veo como una chica a la que le gustan las chicas?

-Bueno, un poco.

-¿Es en serio?

-No eres el mar de la feminidad, Kate.

-Vamos, América, eso no tiene nada que ver. -Contesté, sumamente alterada... ¿de verdad me miraba tan masculina? ¿No parecía una chica?

-Bueno, lo siento, es tan solo una mala impresión. Entonces. -Continuó, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido y me hubiese dejado con mi autoestima en niveles críticos. -¿Es que tiene a otra chica?

-No, nada de eso. Él... bueno. -Me cohibí. Había hablado con Loki al respecto, pero no le había confesado que me gustaba... sería la primera vez que saldría de mi mente, y las palabras son hechos. No había vuelta atrás ahora. -Es algo mayor para mi, y a él le gustan las chicas más... exuberantes.

-¿Exuberantes? ¿Mayor?

-Si, tipo esas chicas que tienen largos cabellos coloridos, pechos enormes, cinturas estrechas, tacones altos y vestidos ajustados.

-No creo que sean un impedimento para que te puedas acercar a él, no todo es el físico. Puedes conquistarle con lo que eres, mostrándole lo bella que puedes ser sin necesidad de tanto... accesorio. Por la edad, bueno, creo que no tiene nada de malo a que un hombre sea mayor que una chica.

-Me lleva encima veinte años, tres meses y catorce días.

-¿Qué? -Su rostro mostraba una sorpresa que no cabía en ella. Me lo esperaba, por supuesto. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, así como su negra mirada. -K-Kate... es un anciano... ¿qué...?

El sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas interrumpieron aquella incómoda plática, delatando que algo malo estaba ocurriendo bajo nosotras; así quedó zanjada aquella conversación, sustituída por un encantador asalto a mano armada con rehenes y todo el asunto.

Hollywoodesco, he de decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Clint conversaba bastante por teléfono con alguien. Extrañamente no me molestaba en lo absoluto, con lo celosa que soy, puesto que siempre parecía estar pidiendo información confidencial en vez de tener sus típicas pláticas marea gente saturadas de malos chistes.

Entre tus susurros serios y su ceño levemente fruncido, estaba armando silenciosamente el traje que usaría para el combate, negándome rotundamente a volver a ponerme el uniforme de Shield y arriesgarme a verme como una de las espías voluputosas y resaltando por el motivo de que... no soy voluptuosa como ellas. Sería púrpura, sin duda alguna, pero soy pésima a la hora de plasmar en papel mis ideas a manera de dibujo, por lo que me enfoqué en lo más importante que era la movilidad. La afombra de la sala, donde me encontraba tumbada boca abajo, comenzó a fastidiarme los codos.

-¿En serio? -Escuché al anciano con un tono de voz más alto, como de impresión. -Eso es impresionante... ¿no fue? No sé, pero ya me lo imaginaba...

-¡No me dejas concentrarme, anciano! -Exclamé en voz alta, solo por querer fastidiarlo.

-Si, ella. -Continuó, y noté que me estaba dando la espalda a propósito, como si me molestara indirectamente... no, estaba molestándome a propósito. -Lo sé, pero no lo hago por... au. -Gimió cuando le lancé el cojín del sofá a la cabeza, dándole directo en la nuca. -Claro, tengo mis métodos. ¿Cuándo es eso? Ah, creo que si...

Terminé por cerrar el cuaderno y tirarme boca arriba en el suelo alfombrado, cerrando los ojos ante un incipiente punzar de dolor que quería invadir mi cabeza. Después de aquella noche, hacía ya tres días, no me había parado en su departamento ni se había hablado del asunto por teléfono... aquél asunto. Por cierto, que le había dado por llamarme con ese apodo tan curioso...

-Es muy temprano para irse a dormir, gorrioncillo.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos; no me había dado cuenta de cuándo había terminado su llamada telefónica, ni cuando se había sentado a mi lado, en sentido opuesto, de forma que podía ver su espalda y su rostro de reojo, con esa risita que tenía él cuando tenía ganas de joderme; sentí que me había sonrojado, y le miré con molestia, frunciendo el ceño notoriamente.

-Sabes que estoy algo delicada por la gripe.

-Bueno, pero hay sitios más cómodos para recostarse.

-Lo sé, pero en este momento me place estar en el suelo.

Sentí, de pronto, que mi corazón había comenzado a latir de forma acelerada, cortándome la respiración; él se recostó en ese momento sobre el suelo también, de forma opuesta a mi, dejando su cabeza al lado de la mía. Pude ver su mentón y sus finos labios de reojo. Me sentía absurdamente nerviosa, y estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta y el muy bastardo lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¿Sabes, Katie-Kate? Me siento como un chiquillo cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? -Me sobresalté aun más.

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que... me olvido del mundo y de las preocupaciones cuando estas conmigo, distrayéndome de todo con tu presencia.

Estaba temblando como si tuviese frío... ¿por qué me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? ¿Es que se estaba burlando de mi o algo parecido? No... él no era capaz de tomar algo tan delicado...

-Eso es porque eres un viejo desobligado e irresponsable. -Susurré, molesta conmigo misma por comportarme de esa manera con él.

Clint se había soltado riendo de repente, pero no era risa de burla.

-_At this moment, you mean everything to me _(3)_. _-Canturreó suavemente.

-Deja eso, Clinton.

-Déjame ser cinco minutos, Katherine.

-Va, haz lo que quieras. Sorpréndeme si quieres.

-Bueno, entonces te tomo la palabra.

Siguió tarareando esa canción con suavidad, algo raro siendo que su voz no es la de una diva. Cerré los ojos y decidí disfrutar de ese momento, percibiendo el roce del dorso de su mano sobre la mía, sin saber que me esperaba, en efecto, una gran sorpresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(1)Brake me, shake me. Savage Garden.

(2)Vivir así es morir de amor. Camilo Sesto (aunque Kate canta la versión de Yahir, que es la que tengo en el reproductor).

(3)Come on Eileen. La versión de Dexys Midnight Runners.

Yuy.


	10. Diez

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**X.**

-Gracias por venir, Nat.

-Es un lugar muy inusual para que me cites, Clint. Estoy... acostumbrada a otro tipo de lugares cuando tú estás de por medio.

-No comiences, por favor... es solo que necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Aun era temprano, por lo que el centro comercial en el que se encontraron aun estaba parcialmente vacío, puesto que los usuales visitantes estaban aun en clase, para la fortuna de ambos. Natasha, envuelta en un saco beige y pantalón de mezclilla oscura, se retiró los lentes de sol que llevaba para observar mejor a su compañero, amigo y a veces amante, que también llevaba la azulada mirada cubierta por los lentes lilas que a veces se colocaba... notando que no la miraba fijamente, como en otras ocasiones.

-¿Mi ayuda? -Se extrañó, pero hablaba con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. -Bueno, creí que ya no ocupabas "ayuda" con la chiquilla que te cargas como llavero a tu lado.

-¿Son celos lo que detecto en su voz, señora Rogers?

-No digas tonterías, Clint. -Pero se miraba levemente disgustada.

-Está bien. -Contestó él, frustrado, dirigiéndole la mirada finalmente. -Si no quieres ayudarme llamaré a alguien más, o no sé, me arriesgaré a quedar realmente mal...

-Habla y dime qué quieres.

-Bien. -Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, y se encontró incómodo. -Es por Kate.

-La chiquilla.

-Sí, Kate. -Repitió, paciente.

-Clinton, en serio, te meterás en graves problemas si alguien descubre que te estás acostando con una menor de edad...

-¡No me estoy acostando con ella, Nat! -Pero se había sonrojado con levedad. -Esto es en serio, ella es mi reemplazo y... quiero hacer esto bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó perpleja, y dibujó media sonrisa. El arquero, por primera vez en su vida, estaba tomándose algo en serio al plantearse tal idea... finalmente estaba madurando el hombre, cosa que a ella le provocó una irresistible atracción hacia él.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer por ella en un centro comercial?

-Kate es algo... huraña. -Comenzó, cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose un tanto más relajado a pesar de la mirada de la pelirroja, una que ya ubicaba, pero que en esos momentos estaba lejos de excitarle. -No le interesa lo trivial, y algunas cosas importantes ella las toma como triviales. ¿Sabes? Hace poco supe que había sido el primer lugar en excelencia académica en su escuela, tiene un promedio que supera con creces al resto.

-Suena como toda una niña prodigio.

-Sí, pero su carácter es un asco.

-Me imagino que por eso ustedes congenian tan bien.

-Muy graciosa. Mañana es el baile de fin de curso de la escuela, y, ¿adivina qué? Vivian me ha dicho que no tiene pensado asistir al evento.

-¿Vivian?

-Es la nana de Katie, ella la cuidó desde que era una bebé. He estado conversando con ella en mi intento por comprenderla mejor.

-¿Le preguntaste la razón?

-Textualmente, "ella solo iría con una persona al baile, pero como esa persona jamás la invitará, no irá". O algo así.

-Y, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Le he comprado un obsequio, pero es algo muy propio de mí, y quisiera darle algo más... propio para una chica de su edad. Y sabes que soy realmente malo para obsequiar cosas a las chicas.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Dieciséis.

-Así que estás haciéndola de padre de la chica. -Negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo, como si le fuese imposible creer aquello. -¿Tenías pensado en algo?

-No sé, tal vez un vestido...

-Eres un pervertido, Clinton.

-¡Tasha!

Rió sin poder controlarse. De pronto a la pelirroja le pareció que Clint estaba tratando de ser una especie de padre para aquella chica más que intentar ligársela (lo creía un mujeriego pero no un pederasta), compensando tal vez el hecho de que Bárbara no lo dejaba acercarse demasiado a Francis, asustada de lo poco responsable que era. Ella misma pensaba que Clint era el mar de la irresponsabilidad, pero ahora se estaba comportando como un adulto de su edad. Todo gracias a esa chiquilla, Kate, que lo había conmovido de una manera que jamás antes había visto.

-Sí, puede ser que tenga celos. -Susurró para sí.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos entonces, te ayudaré a escoger algo apropiado para una chica como ella.

-Gracias, Nat.

-Será algo especial que hará voltear a todos los hombres. -Dijo con tono juguetón.

-¡No! -Se molestó de repente. -Es una niña, Natasha.

-Estoy bromeando, Clint. Vamos.

Ambos comenzaron aquél paseo por el centro comercial, entre bromas usuales y relajadas muy cotidianas de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate estaba de mal humor; en la escuela había sido un día bastante liviano debido al susodicho baile de fin de curso se aproximaba, situación que le fastidiaba bastante. Tras haber pasado todas esas fiestas elegantes en casa donde estaba cordialmente obligada a ir, había terminado por aborrecerlas debido a la hipocresía y falsedad de la gente que asistía, y en la escuela sería exactamente lo mismo. Además, no le interesaban los muchachos que la habían invitado y que había bateado sin el más mínimo sentimiento, o agún otro hombre sobre la faz del planeta, pues...

-Anciano. -Dijo al abrir la puerta del departamento con su llave, notando oscuridad. -Espero estés vestido, no quiero toparme con cosas desagradables...

Tras unos segundos de silencio encendió la luz, notando que todo estaba casi intacto de como lo había dejado el día anterior, exceptuando la pijama que estaba colgada desaliñada sobre el sofá. Eran las once de la mañana, y se asustó auténticamente... ¿el viejo se había levantado tan temprano? ¿Qué cosa en este mundo pudo hacer que él madrugara? ¿Se estaba incendiando Shield? ¿La torre Stark? ¿El mundo estaba a punto de ser destruido por una civilización alienígena hambrienta de cerebros humanos?

-¿Por qué el Capitán Rogers no me informó de esto? -Dijo, aterrada con sus locas ideas paranoicas. -Tal vez no han querido causar pánico...

Convencida de que pronto comenzarían las explosiones, los gritos y la destrucción desproporcionada, se acercó al vitral donde se encontraban su arco junto al de su maestro, esa beldad estética y negra, pensando en alistarse lo más rápido posible en caso de una contingencia cercana al domicilio; la puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver al rubio arquero entrar con cierta cantidad de cajas blancas entre las manos, provocando que la mano de la chica chocara contra el vidrio en una reacción defensiva.

-Kate. -Saludó Clint, pasando a toda velocidad a su habitación para dejar las cajas, pero notando que la chica había golpeado el vitral. -¿Qué haces?

-¿No nos están atacando? -Cuestionó ella, mientras se frotaba el nudillo de la mano con la que dio el golpe.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? -Salió de la habitación caminando en reversa, mirando a la chica con atención.

-Madrugaste, anciano.

Rió bastante al escuchar eso.

-No, Katie-Kate. Salí un momento con Nat.

-Oh, claro. -De repente fue como si una enorme densidad oscura cayera sobre la chica. -También estaba esa opción.

Clint se dejó caer sentado en el sofá, mirando a la chica; ella se había quedado silenciosa, sombría, mirando la vitrina como si hubiese un peligroso criminal encerrado dentro.

-¿Estas molesta, gorrioncillo?

-Hasta la coronilla, ha sido un día pésimo para mí.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

-No, claro que no. -Le miró con enfado, haciéndolo preocuparse por su integridad. La verdad era que la idea de que él había salido con Natasha le había irritado hasta doler el estómago. -Creo que volveré a casa hoy, o terminaré insultándote.

-No, no, espera. -Se levantó del sofá de forma precipitada, tomándola del brazo... y recibió una mirada de confusión que lo dejó sintiéndose como un estúpido. -Quiero darte algo antes de que te marches una semana.

-¿Qué? No me iré una semana. -Se sonrojó levemente.

-Una vez al mes vuelas de aquí hecha una furia y no vuelves hasta dentro de una semana, ya sin maldecir tanto mi existencia. Tengo calendario y he estado con bastantes mujeres como para saber qué es lo que pasa...

De repente, el mundo de Kate comenzó a perder color y forma, haciéndola sentir sumamente abrumada y avergonzada con aquello; el anciano sabía mejor que ella su calendario femenino. Deseó que la tierra se la hubiese tragado en ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar sin más. Se limitó a dejarse caer sentada como una muñeca de trapo sobre el sofá donde su rubio maestro estaba sentado hacía un momento, entre mezclas de calor y frío que la hacían sudar. Notó que él se había ido a la habitación nuevamente con bastante ánimo a diferencia de ella.

-Clint. -Gimió de repente, sintiendo náuseas.

-No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada con eso. -Salió de la habitación con un maletín negro en las manos, de tamaño mediano, y se arrodilló frente a ella, colocándoselo en el regazo. -Mejor olvida esta conversación y ábrelo.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, observando el maletín que le había colocado en frente; negro, lustroso, como donde los agentes de Shield guardan sus equipamientos importantes. De pronto, aquél mal humor se había desvanecido como una estela de humo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó en un susurro.

-Es un regalo para ti, bello gorrioncillo.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó ella, intensamente sonrojada. Esa sonrisa misteriosa que llevaba su maestro en los labios le había parecido sumamente encantadora.

-Bueno, supe por allí que tuviste el primer lugar en promedio de toda la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te…?

-¿Lo abrirás? –Le interrumpió casi de forma infantil. –Me he puesto muy ansioso por que lo veas.

Suspiró, volcando sus sospechas en nana Vivi, comprendiendo que tal vez ella era con la que Clint estuvo conversando por teléfono todo ese tiempo; quitó con calma los broches del maletín, costándole un poco de trabajo al inicio… quedándose petrificada con el contenido: sobre suave espuma negra se encontraba un arco plegado, casi idéntico al que su maestro usaba y que tanto admiraba. Era completamente negro a excepción de ciertos detalles en púrpura, brillante y evidentemente hecho a su medida.

-Clint. –Susurró apenas. Percibió que los ojos se le habían humedecido, y las mejillas ardían levemente.

-No es gran cosa, lo sé. Sin embargo, te será de más…

Sus palabras se cortaron de forma abrupta, pues la chica, sin previo aviso, se había arrojado hacia él y le había rodeado con los esbeltos brazos por su cuello con efusividad, dejando la sien apoyada suavemente en su mejilla; notó su aliento agitado sobre el cuello, su corazón acelerado sobre el propio pecho, y humedad sobre su mejilla.

-Hey. –Susurró, sintiéndose bruscamente nervioso.

-Gracias. –Había murmurado ella, aferrándolo firmemente. –Lo hiciste… pensando en mí… Clint…

Se relajó un poco. Ella era esa clase de chica que podía tenerlo todo, pero nada de lo que ella tenía era pensado para ella; lo comprendió de inmediato, llenándolo de una extraña nostalgia… aunque también, en cierta forma, se alegró de ser tan importante para ella, su bello gorrioncillo. La abrazó suavemente, conteniéndola consigo unos instantes, dejando ambas manos posadas sobre su esbelta espalda, tan solo percibiendo con gusto ese momento.

-Sé que mañana será el baile de fin de curso. –Susurró levemente, sin atreverse a soltarla.

-No iré. –Sentenció con firmeza.

-¿Y si yo te invitara?

Sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se había sobresaltado de repente. Lo había sospechado.

-N-No seas absurdo.

-Le dijiste a nana que el único hombre con el que irías jamás te invitaría.

-¿Has estado hablando con nana? –Se separó solo un poco de él para mirarle con cierto susto, quedando arrodillada sobre el alfombrado suelo.

-Un poco. –Tensó los labios, debiendo usar su mano izquierda para sostenerse del suelo y no caer hacia atrás… ¿estaba siendo un engreído al creer que ella le había dicho eso por él? –Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-¿D-de qué?

-De que yo te lleve a ese baile… ¿o es que no quieres ir caminando al lado de un anciano mientras tus compañeros te miran?

-¡No! Es decir. –Tomó aire, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada. –No tenía pensado ir… y no tengo qué ponerme…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, el viejo ya ha pensado en ello; si no te agrada podemos ir a cambiarlo.

-N-no, claro que no. Si eso… lo has escogido pensando en mi… me lo pondré.

-¿Es un sí, entonces?

Ella había tensando los labios, avergonzada. Clint sonrió, sintiéndose auténticamente maravillado con ella; Kate tenía todo aquello que pudiese gustarle de una mujer, y, por unos instantes, se permitió pensar que tal vez había atravesado el umbral del cariño por algo más. ¿Era así como se sentía el amor incondicional? El afecto que ella le obsequiaba, muy a su manera, estaba completamente libre de la malicia que vivía normalmente en las relaciones que había tenido.

Pero ella era una niña de dieciséis años, y él pronto cumpliría treinta y siete. Estaba mal, por donde lo mirara.

Se sumió en densos pensamientos mientras ella se recuperaba de la impresión, intentando comprender el complejo sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en él, y a invadirlo sin permiso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	11. Clint

_Al gorrioncillo._

**Hawkeye**

**XI. Clint.**

Tengo que admitir, mano derecha en el pecho, que mi vida cambió con su llegada. Al inicio no eran más que discusiones de técnicas, caprichos por parte de ella, peleas absurdas en las que terminaba riéndome de ella, y ella riéndose de mi usual mal humor y mi falta de interés por la vida; no sé en qué momento ella comenzó a ser importante para mí: me descubrí una mañana, acelerado, acomodando todo mi caos para intentar mostrar una estabilidad que en realidad no tenía. En pocos meses ya no se trataba de Bobby hablando de cuán irresponsable era, era Kate diciéndome "viejo irresponsable" mientras juntaba mi caos y vendaba mis heridas, ni era Nat hablando con engaños para ilusionarme, sino Kate confesándome, presa de su fiebre, que yo le gustaba. No era Wanda con su mirada falsamente acongojada… era Kate, abrazándome y sonriéndome con gratitud.

Katie era auténtica, lentamente me di cuenta de ello, aun bajo esa careta ruda de niña que quiere ser adulta. No buscó jamás su propio beneficio aun en su habladuría altanera, sino una razón para seguir adelante; era estrecha en figura, cálida e inocente. Su cariño no tenía esa malicia, no tenía ese deseo de posesión… sé que sus sentimientos eran reales, y eso me llenaba de terror... el terror de hacerle daño con mi auto destructiva vida.

Siempre la vi como esa niña caprichosa pero anhelante de aprender… al menos hasta que se paró frente a mi por fuera de mi departamento con ese vestidito que me hizo odiar/amar a Natasha por habérselo escogido: era largo hasta la rodilla, tubular, ajustado a su delicado cuerpecito de adolescente, su pequeño pecho perfectamente acomodado en ese adecuado escote, tirantes de un fino color plata. Tuve que sostenerme del marco de la puerta al verla allí plantada como toda una mujer, el cabello recogido sobre su hombro izquierdo en suaves ondas, las delicadas zapatillas, el discreto maquillaje… su ceja izquierda levemente alzada. ¿Me había visto tan obvio?

-¿Estás bien, anciano?

-Claro, ¿por qué? –Contesté, intentando sonar razonable, cosa que nadie, ni yo mismo, se cree.

-Por nada… ¿sabes? Pensé que me pondrías un atuendo algo más… extravagante.

-Katie, ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

-Un viejo pervertido.

Sonreí, esperándome aquello, aunque no tenía deseos de ello. Estaba realmente turbado por ella, mi organismo quería ceder ante su imagen, su muy bella imagen, pero no podía hacer eso, era una niña… tremendo lío en el que me había metido solo por actuar de forma impetuosa.

-Clint, si te sientes incómodo con esto…

-No, no te preocupes. –Me adelanté cerrando la puerta tras de mí, tomándola de la cintura para conducirla hacia el elevador antes de que me hiciera arrepentirme. –Yo he sido el que insistió, cúmpleme el capricho que yo te he cumplido bastantes.

-¡Ja! –Ella me miró indecisa cuando subimos al elevador, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa arrogante. –La verdad es que yo si me siento algo incómoda. –Y levantó sus manos hacia donde mi corbata negra, acomodándola pulcramente donde debería ir y yo no coloqué por mera pereza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena que te vean con un anciano como yo?

-No, no. –De pronto se miró algo preocupada, en parte centrada en acomodarme el saco también. –Más bien… que tú acostumbras a salir con beldades de largos cabellos ondulados y esplendorosas figuras, y, bueno, yo no soy nada de eso.

Quería abrazarla contra mi pecho hasta que se le cortara el aire, hasta que se quejara y gimiera que me golpearía si no la soltaba, que era un viejo pervertido; mis emociones me abordaron a tropel, casi matándome de ternura por ella, mi pequeño gorrioncillo. Tuve que resistirme, solo un poco, porque le obsequié un leve beso en la frente debido a su cercanía, y ella enrojeció, dirigiéndome una mirada perpleja.

-Eres perfecta, Kate.

Era perfecta para mí esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta no era precisamente como la que yo tuve en mi graduación; parecía más bien uno de esos espantosos y elegantes lugares donde Tasha se infiltraba para recabar información de alguno de aquellos elegantes y ricos invitados. Era un enorme salón con pisos esmaltados, candelabros de cristal transparente, mesas de vidrio con bebidas no alcohólicas (o al menos eso creí), y bocadillos refinados que eran casi incomibles para mí.

-Parece que no acostumbras a este tipo de eventos. –Me dijo esa bella mujer que había aparecido por mi Katie, de pie a mi lado.

-Por negocios solamente, procuro evitarlos a toda costa.

-También los evito, este sobre todo quería evitarlo. No soy muy social.

-Lo sé. –Y le ofrecí mi brazo con calma.

Ella se vio sinceramente encantada, observándome con una bella sonrisa de niña mientras tomaba mi brazo con aquellas delicadas manos; de pronto, por unos instantes, me sentí complementado al estar con ella.

La vi desfilar entre compañeros ataviados elegantemente, haciéndome sentir una especie de mesero con mi poco usual atuendo funerario, sonriendo con cortesía y falsedad practicada, contestando los casuales saludos con toda la diplomacia que podía tener una chica de su status social mientras me mantenía sujeto a ella del brazo; estaba consciente de que estaba atrayendo miradas tanto de compañeras como otros adultos que allí se encontraban, pero en ese momento ella…

-Katherine, qué gusto mirarte.

Vi de reojo a aquella mujer que le habló, una maestra que… vaya, parecía sacada de una de esas revistas de moda, perfectamente curvilínea de no más de treinta y cinco años, con una flamante melena roja y un descarado vestido azul tan ajustado que podía jurar no llevaba debajo ropa interior. Verla así junto a mi Katie me hizo pensar en aquellas palabras que me dijo al salir del departamento, mientras ajustaba mi corbata y saco con sus lindas manos, puesto que la dorada mirada de esa mujer oscilaba entre mi gorrión y yo mismo, mostrando ese interés característico de deseo.

-Profesora Simmons, buenas noches. –Saludó ella con el mismo tono que al resto. Me hizo pensar en Natasha, por la facilidad con la que se podía desenvolver entre esa gente.

-Pensé que no te miraría, siendo que esta noche te la has merecido por tu esfuerzo tan pulcro… ¿quién es este atractivo compañero que te acompaña?

-Es mi profesor de arquería…

Fue lo último que pude escuchar de ella, pues aquella mujer se había adelantado con descaro sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar, extendiendo su enjoyada mano hacia mí, sonriendo de forma provocativa; sus labios eran rojos, de un grosor perfecto, y sus ojos destellaban en dorado como el ámbar. Tomé su mano con cortesía y sonreí.

-Clint Barton.

-Margaret Simmons. Su apellido me suena familiar…

Entablé una conversación con aquella esplendorosa mujer, casual y calmo, apenas prestando atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y de cómo aquella mujer se estaba interponiendo entre Katie y yo; no pude evitarlo hasta que noté que mi gorrión se había alejado de mi de forma discreta, y que la hermosa Margaret se había tomado de mi brazo disponible. Me sentí un completo idiota.

-Disculpe, Margaret.

Dijo algo pero no alcancé a escucharla, pues me había separado de ella abruptamente con la vista en todas partes; busqué a Kate por todo el salón, asustado y acelerado, sin importarme que me viera como un loco… yo era su acompañante esa noche, y lo que hice no era correcto. Tardé veinte minutos de carreras aceleradas hasta que comprendí que debía estar fuera; salí nuevamente, sintiendo un viento gélido en cuanto atravesé la puerta, y noté que alguien estaba parado en un jardín al lado de dos enormes abedules. Ella estaba allí, abrazándose asimismo como un cachorro extraviado, de espaldas al tumulto que era la fiesta.

-¡Kate!

Podía jurar que estaba llorando, allí bajo aquellos árboles, pero era mi imaginación envuelta en culpabilidad; ella me dirigió su mirada de zafiro, curiosa y despreocupada, mientras yo luchaba por no correr hacia donde se encontraba parada.

-Clint. –Me llamó con una inusual voz suave.

Me acerqué a ella, preocupado; le tomé suavemente del brazo para mirarla, pero ella se encontraba muy tranquila.

-Perdóname, no quise dejarte así…

-No te apures, anciano. –Y me sonrió, altanera, así como era ella normalmente. –Yo sé que tu sex appeal no te deja caminar libremente.

-No digas locuras, Katie-Kate.

Ella miró nuevamente hacia delante, donde había un bello lago que reflejaba la luna en la clara noche, al parecer bastante entretenida en ese panorama; guardé silencio, algo más relajado, contemplándole detenidamente... había dentro de mi una fuerte opresión, algo que me había tenido preocupado desde aquella noche cuando ella me había confesado que yo le gustaba. Le tenía cariño, si, pero hasta este instante yo no la miré como una mujer, sino como una niña, mi protegida. Ahora ella estaba allí de pie frente a mi, echándome en cara lo bella que era, lo perfecta que era para mi... sin una sola gota de alcohol de por medio.

-Katie.

-¿Dime? -Y me miró bellamente, con esos ojos de niña en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ella era una chiquilla de dieciseis años, y yo un divorciado irresponsable de treinta y tres (en registros reales, para Shield tengo treinta y seis); le tomé delicadamente del mentón con la yema de los dedos y le obligué con sutileza a que me observara. "No importa, el sentimiento está allí así tengas cien años y yo cincuenta". Noté que se había sonrojado levemente, y me pareció sumamente adorable.

-Clint, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Es lo normal, ¿no lo crees?

-A veces pienso que...

Eché a un lado mis temores y prejuicios, algo que me pasaba muy a menudo y razón por la que me hacían llamar un impetuoso; tomé aquella bella carita con ambas manos y me incliné a dejar un beso en sus delicados labios, temblorosos y fríos, cortando sus palabras de forma abrupta. Aquella sensación fue dulce y grata, y sentí que algo se había liberado dentro de mi pecho; ella, tras unos instantes, se había acurrucado junto a mi y yo la dejé ser, centrándome tan solo en su bella boquita de miel.

Ella era mi _gorrioncillo de miel._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


End file.
